


Silver Lining

by ForeverInMyWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Love, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInMyWorld/pseuds/ForeverInMyWorld
Summary: She wanted to be a witch worthy of her mother's legacy while he took pride in having everything handed to him. He was born to stand out while she did it without even trying. She was the one thing he could never have and he was the one thing she never knew she wanted. Emotions run high as fate has its way.  But when the world begins to fall apart around them will they have the strength to fight together or will they become each other's worst enemy?"Just.... don't let me go.""I didn't plan to."





	1. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

**Author's Note:**

> And after a, very, short hiatus I am back with something new! More tags will be added as the story goes on, this is just what came to mind at this time. When my little sister finds out about this story she's going to wish she could use avada kadavra on me, oh my little Draco hating munchkin.  
> So without further ado my lovelies, grab your time-turners and let's go back to that very first year, because honestly what better day is there to kick this all off?

The family of six made their way through the crowded station, people throughout King's Cross shot perplexed looks as three children pushed trollies holding large trunks with animals sitting atop in cages as they hurried along.

"I'm going to be a Gryffindor!" A ginger haired boy with a toad on his trunk announced as he followed behind his father.

"What makes you think that you're brave enough to be in Gryffindor?" His twin sister asked mockingly, the owl on her trunk hooting as though agreeing with her.

"Mira be nice." Their mother, Eridanus, sighed in exasperation, holding tighter to the hand of her only child not yet going to school.

"Yes mum." Mira said reflexively, though they all knew she had no intentions of ceasing her mockery.

"I'm brave!" Her brother declared, shooting her a sour look.

"Of course you're brave Pyxis but only the Sorting Hat can tell you where you belong." His father, Ronan, remarked with a smile.

"But I want to be in Gryffindor!" Pyxis whined.

"Oh shut up!" Mira snapped, through with her twin's tantrum, "Ali, where do you want to be put?"

"Slytherin." Alhena, the only one of the children with hair as black as night, answered, her cat looking up in mild interest.

"Slytherin?" The twins said in unison, a note of revulsion in both their voices.

"And what's wrong with Slytherin?" Eridanus asked, quickly coming to the defense of both her niece and house.

"Nothing mum!" Pyxis hurriedly said, shooting his mother an apologetic smile.

"People don't usually want to go there is all." Mira defended, eyeing her cousin curiously.

"Well I do, that's the house my mum was in." Alhena retorted, paying the stares of her family little attention as she continued on.

"Gryffindor is the house your dad was in." Pyxis pointed out.

"I'd rather be like my mum." Alhena said firmly.

There wasn't much she knew about her mother but what her aunt was willing to share gave her reason enough to believe that her mother was a person worthy of looking up to. She had been raised by her aunt and uncle since she was only a year old, her mother died shortly before the downfall of You-Know-Who and her father having gone to Azkaban soon after. The only memory she had before coming to live with her aunt and uncle was the sparkle of something shiny, aside from that she was left with only stories of her parents.

"Well here we are." Ronan announced, breaking the tension of the moment.

"It's a wall." Pyxis said dejectedly as he stared at the large pillar before them.

"We have to walk through it!" Mira exclaimed.

"Who wants to go first?" Ronan asked before the two could begin arguing again.

Mira and Pyxis suddenly fell silent, each staring at the pillar in a suddenly intimidated manner. It was as Eridanus began to snicker that Alhena stepped up to the front of the group.

"I'll go." She said calmly, shifting her trolley to be directly in front of the pillar.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Eridanus asked, casting her niece a concerned look.

"It's alright Aunt Eri, I'll be okay."

Waiting only another heartbeat, Alhena began quickly walking towards the stone wall before her. There was no panic as she drew closer to the pillar, no second thoughts, and before she knew it she had crossed over to the other side. As she waited for the rest of her family to come through, Alhena took a moment to take everything in. There was a large red engine and hordes of people, parents sending their children off, children saying last minute good-byes to their loved ones and hurrying onto the train. It was all so much that Alhena was left awestruck but soon the moment was over as everyone else came to join her. Once they had all regathered they began making their way along the platform.

"Look there's Ron!" Pyxis shouted, pointing to a spot ahead of them where a group of ginger people stood.

The twins hurried to join their extended family as the rest of them joined at their own pace. Talitha, the youngest of Alhena's cousins, and Ginny, the youngest of their extended family, began talking about the next year when the two of them would be joining the rest at Hogwarts. As Aunt Eri and Uncle Ronan began talking with Molly Alhena stood off to the side, eager to board the train yet unwilling to leave her cousins.

"Harry Potter is on the train." Fred said as he and George hopped off the red engine.

"Harry Potter? Really?" Mira asked, brown eyes gleaming as her excitement was suffocating, "Oh I can't wait to meet him!"

As the students began talking adamantly about the prospect of having Harry Potter as a friend, Alhena took notice to the way her aunt and uncle stiffened and suddenly became grim.

"Aunt Eri, Uncle Ronan, are you alright?" She asked, eyeing the two intently.

"It's time for you all to get on the train." Aunt Eridanus said, kissing them each on the head before ushering them onto the train.

They stood in front of the door for a moment longer before the four of them began the search for somewhere to sit.

"Where do you think he is?" Mira wondered out loud as they pushed past people crowding the corridors of the train.

"Who?" Alhena asked with mild interest.

"Harry Potter of course." She sighed in exasperation.

"There are no free compartments." Ron complained, interrupting the girl's conversation.

"Here's one, well someone's in there but maybe he won't care if we join him?" Pyxis suggested, causing the group to stop outside a compartment with only one person inside.

"That's him." Ron gasped.

"Who?" Mira asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Harry Potter." Ron answered with a look that clearly said she was daft.

As Mira and Pyxis shared an excited look Ron slowly opened the compartment door and nervously stuck his head in.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Ron asked anxiously, "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." The lone boy answered, his face breaking into a bright smile as he made room for them to join him.

Ron took the seat closest to the window, opposite their companion, allowing Mira and Pyxis to take the remaining seats on the bench. Being left with no other option, Alhena sat on the bench across from them but was sure to leave a seat between herself and Harry Potter.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley." Ron greeted, giving a tentative smile, "These are my cousins, Mira, Pyxis, and Alhena."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Harry said, his smile growing wider as though he had never had a friend in his life.

The giggle Mira gave was inevitable but to Alhena is was almost embarrassing. Apparently Mr. Potter felt the same as his pale cheeks tinged a light shade of pink when he looked at Mira. Maybe it was more than just appearances that set her apart from other people, she never seemed to react the same as others did.

They all peered out the window as they felt the train begin to move. Talitha and Ginny could be seen running alongside the train until the platform ended then they disappeared as the train took the bend and they were officially on their way to Hogwarts.

"What do you think it's like?" Pyxis wondered after a moment of silence had passed over them.

"Fred and George said the food is amazing." Ron answered with a grin, "When Charlie was in school the quidditch was great but Gryffindor hasn't won since he left."

"We'll have to change that." Mira declared with that smile she got whenever she was presented with a challenge.

"First years never make the house team." Ron sighed heavily.

"There's always next year." Mira pointed out.

"What if we don't end up together?" Pyxis asked with a tremble in his voice.

They all fell silent, each falling into thoughts of what it would be like if they weren't all together. Alhena herself knew already that regardless of whether her cousins remained together or not she was not going to be with them. She could feel it in her very core.

"Well it's not like it would change anything." Mira finally said after five minutes of silence had passed.

"But it would." Pyxis protested, "We've never spent a day apart."

There was a moment where pain flashed across Mira's face and she had to take a quick breath before her bravado was back in place.

"We can't be together all the time Pyxis." She stated, "Maybe this is what we need."

"It's not what I need." Pyxis murmured though Mira acted as though she hadn't heard him.

The atmosphere in the compartment thickened and Alhena was left with the feeling that this first year was going to be rougher than any of them expected it to be. It was Harry who was brave enough to break the silence.

"Are all of you from wizarding families?" He asked, the tone of his voice giving away his hope that this would lighten things.

"We are. We're pure blooded, well except Ali." Mira answered and Harry turned his attention to Alhena with an unspoken question.

"My father was a pure blood and my mother was a muggle born so I'm a half-blood." She explained.

"Oh, so you're like me." Harry stated, the relief evident in his voice, then asked, "Are there lots of half-blooded wizards?"

"I'd say there's more half-bloods and muggle borns than pure bloods these days." Ron answered.

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a little old lady pushing a trolley filled with ever sweet they could want.

"Anything off the trollies dears?" The old woman asked with a bright smile that reminded Alhena of her grandma Weasley.

"No thanks, I'll all set." Ron said begrudgingly as he showed off his corned beef sandwiches.

"She never remembers, does she?" Pyxis sighed with a pitying look Ron's way.

"We'll take the lot." Harry exclaimed, pulling out handfuls of galleons as he approached the witch.

Harry was more than eager to share his sweets with the rest of them. They traded chocolate frog cards and dared each other to eat various Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. It was a good time and Alhena could think of no better way to be spending her first journey to Hogwarts. But all good things must come to an end.

"So, the rumors are true."

The group turned in unison as the compartment door opened, allowing a low drawing voice to spill in. Three boys, two a massive size with dark tuffs of hair on their head and the third with white-blonde hair and steel like eyes, stood in the doorway of the compartment but were slowly edging their way in despite the lack of room. Alhena slid closer to Harry as the three managed to squeeze in.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment." The third boy, the one with white-blonde hair, remarked as his gaze focused on Harry, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron's snort which he attempted to cover up with a cough was all but unnoticed and soon those steel like eyes were focused on the tallest boy.

"No need to ask your name." Draco sneered, "My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Alhena was on her feet, uncaring that she had shoved the three unwelcomed boys in her attempt to keep Mira from attacking. She quickly took hold of her cousin's shoulders and forced her to sit back down before she rounded on Draco Malfoy.

"You should put a leash on that thing." Draco sneered.

"If you're unable to keep that mouth of yours shut, I'd be happy to close it permanently for you." She growled and could feel Pyxis tugging at the back of her shirt.

"Oh?" Draco said with a mocking smirk, "And who might you be, a deformed Weasley?"

"Alhena Black."

The recognition was immediate and for once Alhena was grateful for her surname. Draco took a step back and seemed to take her in for the first time.

"Someone of your status doesn't belong with this lot." Draco finally said after another moment.

"My status? You don't even know me so just do yourself a favor and go away." Alhena hissed, feeling her temper beginning to reach its boiling point.

Aunt Eridanus often said that it was surprising that was so calm considering who her parents were but when she was pushed to her breaking point she had a temper to rival even her mother. Draco Malfoy seemed taken aback by her hostility and his lip curled in an unattractive sneer before he focused his attention back on Harry. Working together, Pyxis and Ron managed to pull Alhena down onto the bench they were on after forcing Mira over by the window.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco stuck his hand out to Harry but he only spared it one brief glance before his eyes met Draco's once more.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself." Harry retorted, "I think you should listen to Alhena and leave."

"But we've already finished all out sweets and you seem to have so much more to spare." Draco remarked as one of the two boulders he was with reached into the pile of remaining sweets.

The compartment was suddenly filled with a loud screech as the boulder pulled his hand from the pile only to find a fat rat attached to his finger. He immediately began swinging his hand like a wild animal until the rat finally released his finger and flew through the air to land in Mira's lap. It didn't take the trio long after that to vacate the compartment with various words to share as the group inside laughed.

"Are you always so....aggressive?" Harry inquired as Alhena took her previous seat beside him.

"Not usually." Alhena confessed, "I don't like his type and you'll find I'm rather protect of my family."

"What about your friends?"

"We've only ever had each other." Mira stated, smiling warmly at her cousins.

"What about school?" Harry asked.

"Our mum taught us." Pyxis answered.

"My mum teaches all of us too." Ron added with a shrug.

"Wow." Harry breathed, "I only ever went to regular muggle school."

"What was that like?" Ron asked.

"Nothing like this." Harry answered with a wide smile.

They spent the rest of the journey discussing and comparing the magical and muggle worlds. They were at one point interrupted by a girl with bushy brown hair, Hermione Granger is she was to remember correctly, attempting to help a boy find his toad. She had taken the opportunity to show off a spell but soon left on her way. After that they had changed into their robes and the train had arrived at the station.

"What do we do now?" Pyxis asked nervously the moment they stepped into the chilly September air.

"First years this way!"

The sound of a booming voice caused all of them to jump and turn in the direction of the noise.

"Hagrid!" Harry called out happily and made his way over to a giant of a man.

"Hello Harry." The giant, presumably named Hagrid, greeted then his attention was back on the crowd of students, "First years this way!"

As all the first years gathered together they were lead down a path to a lake. During the scramble to hurry after Hagrid however, Alhena was separated from her cousins and Harry.

"No more that four to a boat!"

In the dark of night it was impossible to identify any one person from another unless you were fairly close. Without much thought Alhena boarded the first boat she saw, figuring that she would be able to find her family once they were allowed off.

"Change your mind?"

Alhena forced herself to suppress a groan as that same drawing voice from before broke through the night and as her eyes adjusted she was able to make out the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Hardly." She retorted.

She tried to pay as little attention to him as possible, attempting to focus on the inky black lake instead, but he was making that rather difficult.

"I don't see the point in my having to go through the ceremony." Draco droned on, "I already know I'm going to be a Slytherin, our entire family have been."

"And wouldn't it be just something were you to land yourself in Gryffindor." Alhena remarked idly but could tell he was glaring at her.

The comment had the effect she was hoping for. Draco Malfoy fell silent for the remainder of the journey. The moment they were able to leave the boats she was gone, searching for her cousins through the crowd of eleven-year old's.

"There you are!" The familiar voice of Mira exclaimed as a hand latched onto her arm.

"What did you think of the ride?" Pyxis asked and she knew he had been nervous but now that it was over with he was able to appreciate the wonder of it.

"I think I would have enjoyed it more had I not been trapped with Draco Malfoy." Alhena remarked as they followed the others up a flight of steps.

Mira was never given the chance to say whatever it was she was dying to say for as they reached the top of the staircase they were greeted by a stern looking with in emerald green robes. The group of children immediately fell silent as the witch began to speak. They were given basic rules before they were left to wait in the corridor.

"Pyxis, why are you shaking?" Mira sighed.

"We're going to be sorted." Pyxis answered.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you're- are you honestly scared?" Mira asked and it was clear that she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"I'm not going to be a Gryffindor, am I?" Pyxis asked.

"No."

Mira's answer hung in the air like the blade of a guillotine as the emerald clad witch returned. They were shown into the Great Hall where there were four tables, two on each side of the room, filled with students. They were lead down the aisle and stopped before the high table where on a stool rested an old brown witches hat.

The hall fell silent then suddenly the hat began to sing. The first years watched in awe as the hat sang then bowed to each table before falling still once again. The hall erupted into applaud then the emerald clad witch was standing beside the stool with a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name you will step forward and I will place the hat upon your head and you will be sorted." She explained as she allowed the scroll to unravel.

The anxiety amongst the children was palpable, each waiting for their name to be called so that their fate may be decided by a hat. Abbot, Hannah was first, being sent to Hufflepuff, but then Alhena felt a shiver run down her spine as her name was called.

"Black, Alhena." The stern witch called out and immediately the whispers began.

"A Black?"

"I didn't know there were any of them left."

"We all know where she's going."

It was nothing she hadn't expected, Aunt Eri had warned her of the reputation that came with her name, but still Alhena held her head high as she approached the stool and took her place. The hat was placed on her head and suddenly there was nothing but darkness accompanied by a strange voice in her head.

"Interesting, very interesting." The voice remarked.

Alhena waited patiently, trying not to focus on her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

"Ravenclaw would do you well." The voice commented, "But I know just where to put you."

There was single moment of silence but then the hall echoed with cheers.

"Slytherin!" The hat called out and not even a second late it was removed from her head.

Alhena stood a proud smile on her face as she looked to the cheering table to her farthest right. As she stepped in the direction she turned her head, catching a brief glimpse of her cousins and their resigned expressions before joining her house.

When the sorting continued Alhena was glad to see that she had gotten the name of the girl with bushy brown hair correct. Hermione Granger's sorting had taken longer than the others though eventually she was sent to Gryffindor. More names were called and more children took a seat on the stool but none of them so haughty as Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The blonde boy approached the stool with an arrogant smirk plastered on his pointed face and sat on the stool as though it were some kind of throne. The hat barely brushed his head before the decision was made.

"Slytherin!"

Everyone at the table seemed to cheer aside from Alhena so of course he would have to take a seat across from her.

"Who would have thought, a Black in Slytherin." He whispered mockingly to her, receiving various amounts of snickering from the people around them.

"What a shame you weren't placed in Ravenclaw, seeing as you seem to know everything." Alhena shot back, the snickers her comment received greater than his, then turned her attention back to the sorting.

When Harry's name had been called the entire hall fell silent, some waiting with baited breath to find out just where the boy who lived would be placed.

"Gryffindor!"

There was quite the amount of huffing and eye rolling coming from the Slytherin table as the Gryffindor table erupted into the loudest cheer yet. Fred and George had begun a chant of 'We've got Potter." Before the half settled and the sorting was able to pick back up. But when the scroll had finally reached her Weasley cousins, it was Alhena who sat on the edge of her seat eager to know where they would each be placed.

"Weasley, Mira."

Mira walked up to the stool holding her head up proudly as whispers of 'Gryffindor' fluttered around the room. The hat had only just touched her head when the hat was shouting out its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

Alhena had to resist the urge to snicker as her cousin jumped off the stool and practically ran to the cheering table. In truth there was probably no better place for Mira than Gryffindor, she simply wouldn't fit in anywhere else. At least they had gotten what they wanted but now they would have to wait to find out the fates of Pyxis and Ron.

"Weasley, Pyxis."

Pyxis was visibly shaking as he walked up to the stool after he took a deep breath, he sat down and jumped as the hat consumed his head. A few minutes had passed before the hat finally shouted out.

"Hufflepuff!"

There was a pout on her cousin's face as he slipped off the stool but as he joined the cheering group at the other end of the hall he was smiling. So that's how it was to be. The three of them had been together as long as any of them could remember and within fifteen minutes they were separated. Now there was only Ron to be sorted now but there was no questioning where he was to go.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron, much like Pyxis, nearly jumped out of his skin the moment the hat touched him but the hat was only on his head for maybe thirty seconds before his house was announced.

"Gryffindor!"

After Ron there was only one other boy, Blaise Zabini, who was put into Slytherin. The headmaster rose and said four completely random words before the welcome feast which Ron had spoken of so enthusiastically began.

Immediately students began diving into the various foods scattered on platters along the table. Alhena herself covered her plate in roast beef, mashed potatoes, and asparagus. Conversation filled the tables but Alhena mostly stayed to herself, passing or accepting platters whenever necessary but never really socialized. When the dinner plates at cleared puddings of every kind replaced them, leaving Alhena with quite the smile.

"So it's sweet things you enjoy." Draco Malfoy commented as he spooned custard and strawberries into a bowl.

"It is, and I find you bitter so I'd prefer you leave me be." Alhena shot back, eyes roaming over the various dishes and attempting to figure out which she wanted most.

"How long do you intend on continuing this little act of yours?"

"My act?" She repeated, eyes lifting up to meet his.

"You're one of us, you can stop pretending you're like them." Draco answered.

Something in his words struck a nerve with her. It wasn't because he was wrong, she would have preferred it, but deep inside she knew that he was right and that was the last thing she wanted to admit to herself or anyone else. They stared at one another then the headmaster stood to address them once more before they were sent off to bed. Quickly Alhena snagged a cinnamon bun from one of the platters before everything vanished.

"First years follow me." A tall boy with brown hair and glasses called out.

Alhena glanced around at the other tables to find her cousins gathering into groups of their own. She was hit with a sudden pang of sadness as she realized this was how things were going to be from now on. As she followed the small group of first year Slytherins down into the dungeons someone stood too close behind her and she could practically feel the smirk as he spoke.

"One of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alhena Black  
> Character of creation
> 
> Eridanus Weasley (nee Black)  
> Character of creation
> 
> Ronan Weasley  
> Character of creation
> 
> Mira Weasley  
> Character of creation
> 
> Pyxis Weasley  
> Character of creation
> 
> Talitha Weasley  
> Character of creation
> 
> For those of you interested, I should have a link to the cover of this story soon. I would have it now but my computer doesn't seem to want to cooperate at the moment, big surprise.


	2. Fumes of September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of school is always difficult, for some it's harder than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact, I live on a farm and a few days ago my mother bought a pig. What is the name of this pig you ask? Petunia. Now I understand that she named her little piggy after Petunia Pig from Looney Tunes but seeing as my sister and I are rather Potter obsessed, there is no way for us not to imagine Petunia Dursley and oh how amusing it is.  
> (I call the pig Tuni)
> 
> I'm so glad people seem to be enjoying this so far and I hope is continues. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Now back to our regularly scheduled story. Please enjoy~

The last thing Alhena wanted to be dealing with first thing on a Monday morning was a bunch of girls going on about the latest fashions, beautification potions, and other things that made her cringe. What did it matter if one potion made your hair shimmer while the other made it glow? What was the point in wearing a scarf just because it brought out the smallest tinge of grey your eyes have? None of it made any sense to her and unfortunately, that was exactly what she was dealing with at that moment.

"What do you use on your hair Alhena?"

Alhena glanced in the mirror to find Pansy Parkinson staring at her from across the room. In fact all the other girls, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Emery Tolgen were staring at her as well. It left her with an uncomfortable feeling and she used the excuse of trying to find a hair tie to avert her eyes from them.

"I think Mira called it Urban Mystic." Alhena finally answered once she managed to pull her long hair into a ponytail.

"Mira? That Weasley girl who got put in Gryffindor?"

Her eyes flickered to Millicent and it took only a fraction of a second for her to decide that she didn't like her, or any of them for that matter. They all seemed to think themselves above everything and were exactly the kind of people most likely to light her fuse.

"Yes." Alhena finally answered as she turned around, leaning down to grab her bag off the floor, "She's my cousin, and far more interested in pointless things, like prettiness, than I am."

She didn't wait for her remark to sink in before she was throwing the dormitory door open and making her way up to the common room. The first day hadn't even had a chance to begin and already she was feeling exhausted. It made her both curious and anxious for what the rest of the day might have in store for her and the rest of the first years.

When she entered the common room Alhena hardly paid any mind to the various people gathered there and immediately left. The corridors of the dungeon all looked the same yet somehow she managed to navigate her way around and was soon climbing the stairs to the entrance hall. There she found even more people gathered around but one cluster in particular caught her attention.

"You look like you've been having a good morning." Mira laughed knowingly.

"I don't have patience for the people I'm expected to be around." Alhena remarked.

"What did they do?" Pyxis asked, a look of concern already clouding his brown eyes and reminded her so much of his father.

"They're just girls." She sighed.

"I hate to break this to you Ali, but you're a girl too." Ron laughed.

"I'm so glad you're all finding this so funny."

"We're sorry Ali." Mira said, this lime her smile genuine instead of humorous, "We know you're the kind of girl who cares more about books than looks and now you're surrounded by people who are the complete opposite. You're normally so mild tempered but it hasn't even taken an entire morning for people to wear you thin, so for us that's funny."

"They're more your kind of people." Alhena remarked, her own attitude lightening, "I can deal with all your babble about beauty potions, and fashion because I've dealt with it my whole life but when other girls do it....I honestly want to suffocate them with those hideous scarves they think make them look pretty."

"One day at a time Ali." Pyxis said, "Not everything can be as bad."

More people began filing into the entrance hall and it was they that they realized they hadn't yet had breakfast. The followed the crowd into the Great Hall but were forced to separate to make their way to their own houses. Alhena took a seat at the end of the Slytherin table, reaching for a cinnamon bun and a few slices of bacon.

"Good morning."

Pumpkin juice nearly spilt onto the table when she looked up to see who had joined her but Alhena was quick and tilted the jug up hurriedly. Draco Malfoy gave a short chuckle as he began preparing his own breakfast while his two friends had already managed to pile their plates high with food. The sight of them, their plates as well as themselves, made her feel sick. They reminded her of gorillas she had once seen at the zoo as a child though she had to apologize inwardly to the gorillas for comparing them to such creatures as these two.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear yesterday." Alhena began as she placed the jug of pumpkin juice down, making a face as it was immediately snatched up by one of the two oafs, "I don't like you."

"Well now, that isn't a very nice greeting." Draco shot back before biting into a link of sausage.

"Are you always this unbearable?"

At that moment one of the professors, one with long oily black hair and a sour expression, came around passing out time tables. He gave Alhena a particularly disapproving look as he dropped her time table down in front of her then quickly turned away and returned to the high table. She stared at his back until he took his seat, wondering what she could have done to earn such a look, before her gaze fell to the slip of paper in front of her.

"So, you do know how to smile."

Alhena sighed as she lifted her eyes to meet the grey ones of Draco Malfoy. She could already tell he was going to be a source of many headaches in the coming years.

"What would it take for you to leave me alone?" She asked.

"Oh, I have no intention of going anywhere." Draco answered with a sly smile, "You may as well get used to having me around."

Alhena rolled her eyes and stood, she may have to endure his arrogance during classes but there was no need for her to put up with him elsewhere. As she left the table, well aware of the eyes following her, Mira caught her eye from the Gryffindor table and the two soon met in the entrance hall.

"Can you at least fake a smile? Our first class is Potions." Mira urged.

"I was smiling until Draco Malfoy opened his mouth and let words spill out." Alhena retorted.

"It's Potions." Mira continued in a sing-song voice, poking her cousin in the cheek as she did so.

"Alright, alright!" Alhena laughed, pushing her away.

"Good."

As Mira linked her arm through Alhena's they were joined by everyone else. Ron and Harry looked at them with expressions of confusion while Pyxis looked rather sad.

"Why the long face little brother?" Mira asked, releasing Alhena to comfort her twin.

"You lot have class together." He mumbled, "I don't want to be alone."

"It's not like we want to have class with the Slytherins." Ron huffed, "I'd take Hufflepuffs over them any day." He then seemed to understand that he had firmly placed his foot into his mouth and quickly added, "Aside from you, of course, Ali."

"Thank you very much Ronald." Alhena shot back with a sour look.

"We have Herbology together Pyxis." Mira pointed out, bringing the conversation back to topic.

"Slytherins have Charms with the Hufflepuffs." Alhena added.

"We all have Astronomy together." Harry chimed in.

"See, we'll be together at some point. But remember what I said before, we can't always be together anymore." Mira finished.

"And right now we have to get to Potions and you have to get to....er....where do you have to go?" Ron asked.

"Transfiguration." Pyxis answered.

"Dad's favorite class." Mira laughed sarcastically.

"You should all be getting off to class, don't want to be late on your first day."

The group turned to see a plump witch covered in dirt exiting the Great Hall. The all bid the woman good morning and assured her they were just about to leave for class. When the witch walked away Mira turned back to Pyxis and gave him a reassuring smile that only she could pull off.

"We'll see you next period."

With that she, Ron, Harry, and Alhena turned and took the stairs into the dungeons. As they navigated through the corridors in the opposite direction of the Slytherin common room they realized they had no idea where the Potions classroom was. They turned down various hallways but none looked as through they lead to any classrooms but all of them seemed to be hiding groups of older students.

"Alright Ali, it's your time to shine." Mira remarked, placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"And just what makes you say that?"

"Well, all of these people are Slytherins." She answered as though it were obvious, "If any of us try to ask they'll laugh in our face and send us up to a tower or something. But you're one of them so of course they would be willing to help out one of their own."

Alhena glared at her cousin, not appreciating how she said 'you're one of them' as it reminded her too much of what Draco Malfoy had said. However, she did see the point Mira was attempting to make and reluctantly she stepped forward.

"Don't forget to be mean, Slytherins love that stuff." Ron whispered quickly, earning himself a quick glare from Alhena before she continued on.

"Would any of you be so kind as to tell me where the Potions classroom is?" She asked as she approached a cluster of boys.

"And what if we don't want to be so kind?" One of the boys responded with a smirk.

"Then I would simply assume you don't know where you're doing either and seeing as you're in this little nook here instead of class I wouldn't think myself so far off." Alhena retorted.

"Think yourself smart, eh brat?" Another of the boys hissed.

"I simply asked a question, my apologizes if it was too difficult for you to answer." Alhena said with a shrug.

"Not bad kid." The third of the boys, and obviously the leader, remarked with a smirk, "Go back down the corridor and take two lefts and a right then go straight and you'll find the classroom at the end of the corridor."

"Marcus, what are you helping her for?" The first boy grumbled then nodded in the direction of Mira, Ron, and Harry, "She's with them."

Alhena had already turned her back on the trio and was heading back towards her Gryffindors when she heard the third boy call out to her.

"You might want to watch the company you keep, Slytherin is where you'll make your real friends."

She paid him no mind as she ushered everyone back down the corridor and made the first left.

"Blimey, that was impressive." Ron muttered as they took the second left.

"If you think that was impressive, you should see it when Ali argues with mum." Mira laughed.

"You argue with Eridanus?" Ron gasped as though it were something inspiring.

"She's the only one who can." Mira continued as they took the right.

"You two make it seem like some great accomplishment." Alhena said with a roll of her eyes as they approached the dark oak door.

"Eridanus and my mum are one in the same so it really is." Ron stated firmly.

"Oh whatever."

They waited there for some time, apparently it was earlier than they had been made to believe, and simply talked about everything they hadn't touched on yesterday.

"One thing I don't understand." Harry said after a break in their conversation, "If Gryffindor and Slytherins aren't supposed to get on, then why are you with us Ali?"

"That's the thing," Mira began, her face darkening as she became more serious, "everyone makes it seems like the houses aren't supposed to get on or we're all supposed to be against Slytherin or something like that but we're living proof that it's not the house that matters but people themselves."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"You're parents were both Gryffindors, just like Ron's, but my dad was a Hufflepuff and my mum was a Slytherin." Mira answered, "Ali's mum was best friends with my mum and she was a Slytherin too but her dad was a Gryffindor. They were all the best of friends but were all in different houses." Her face lightened a bit and she smiled when she added, "It doesn't take from the house rivalries, Quidditch and the house cup are always fun competitions of course, but we care about each other and that's all that matters, not our house colors."

"That and Ali just doesn't like people all too much." Ron chimed in with a grin.

"Way to kill the mood." Mira huffed and they all laughed together.

"All for one and one for all." Alhena said with a smile, "That's what Uncle Ronan always says."

With that the chamber door slammed open and Alhena found herself staring into the coldest eyes she had ever seen. The professor who had given out time tables to the Slytherins stared down his long nose at them with a look of deepest loathing on his face. Without even a word to them, he turned and walked towards the front of the room.

"We're off to a good start then." Mira commented as they entered the room.

"Mira." Alhena warned.

"So, the rumors about Snape are true." Ron muttered under his breath but he was obviously heard as the professor's intense gaze was piercing him.

It was obvious that the houses were to be separated and so Alhena moved to the left side of the room and watched, understanding to some extent how Pyxis had felt, as Mira, Ron, and Harry took a station on the right side of the room. She took a seat farthest to the left at the front station and waited as students slowly began to pour into the room. Pansy Parkinson eagerly took the open seat beside her, apparently her earlier remarks lay forgotten as the other girl quickly attempted to strike up a conversation.

"I wonder if we'll be starting on a potion today." She remarked, "I'm personally most excited for Charms but Potions seems interesting too. What do you think Alhena?"

Alhena resisted the urge to sigh, she wished she could simply ignore the girl but she knew that probably wouldn't be likely as this pug-like girl seemed to have an interest in her. An interest due only to her last name.

"I'm actually most interested in Potions." She finally answered.

"Really?" Pansy asked seeming rather taken aback, "I would have thought you'd prefer Charms or Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What makes you think that?" Alhena inquired, feigning curiosity as she was almost sure she knew the answer.

"Well....you are a Black and everything." Pansy answered.

Alhena rolled her eyes, officially through with wasting her time on Pansy Parkinson. Luckily Professor Snape decided to begin class right at that moment. He began the lesson by calling roll, unfortunately this meant Alhena being the very first name called out. As his hard gaze scrutinized her, Alhena was sure to stare right into his eyes. She wasn't sure what she had done to receive such a look but she would be sure to make it known that she was not intimidated. After another long moment the professor continued on and he didn't stop again until he had reached the middle of the list.

"Ah, yes," Snape said softly as though speaking to himself but making sure that everyone could hear, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity."

There were snickers from the Slytherin side of the room as though Snape had made a joke that only they could understand. Alhena only rolled her eyes, it was seeming to become a new habit, and almost felt relieved that she wasn't the only on the Potion Master seemed to have a problem with. When he finished with the roll, Snape stood up and faced them all at the front of the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He began just as quietly as before, "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The classroom was silent as they all listened to him speak. He was quiet for some time but when he spoke again the sudden volume his voice had caused them all to jump.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The hand of Hermione Granger shot up before Harry had even seemed to comprehend the question. Alhena herself thought it was a relatively easy question however everyone else in the class seemed to be just as lost as Harry.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered.

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything." Snape mocked, ignoring Hermione as he continued on, "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Another easy question yet still Harry seemed lost.

"I don't know, sir." Harry repeated to more snickers from the Slytherins.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape sneered, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

By this point Hermione Grangers was practically jumping out of her seat with her hand wiggling in the air, eager to prove herself. It was almost amusing, watching her tremble like an excited puppy while the professor continued to ignore her. This is what made Alhena smirk, not Harry's inability to answer any of the questions.

"I don't know," Harry said for the third time then added, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

This remark seemed to take them all, including Snape, by surprise though he composed himself quicker than any of them. The look he gave was almost as venomous as his voice.

"Sit down." Snape snapped at Hermione then his attention returned to Harry, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone in the room scrambled to retrieve quills, ink, and parchment. As they quickly scribbled down everything Snape had just said, including Alhena and Hermione, Snape turned his attention on the Slytherin side of the room.

"Ms. Black." He called out, his voice an unsettling calm as he approached the front station.

"Yes, professor?" Alhena said, looking up from her parchment to meet his gaze.

"Let us see if you can redeem your class and prove that not all of you are as painfully thick as Mr. Potter." Snape remarked as his lips nearly twitched into a smirk, "Tell me, what would I get if I added essence of Everlasting to powdered Cardamine infused with tears of Geranium?"

"You would get nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"You would need to add Basil to your mixture, otherwise you wouldn't get anything professor." Alhena continued, "However that's only the first step in creating Breath of Misery."

Snape stares down at Alhena, his face an unreadable mask while the rest of the class gawks. Hermione seemed to be pouting across the room, obviously bothered by the fact that she was ignored yet Alhena was asked a question directly.

"That is correct." Snape said after another moment, "At least some of you are willing to put forth effort."

He waved his wand as he turned away from her and instructions for brewing a cure for boils appeared on the black board.

"You have two hours to brew your potions."

There was no need to be told twice as everyone immediately began rummaging through their bags for their potion's ingredients. Alhena was ignoring the babbling of Pansy Parkinson as she began grinding down her snake fangs but Professor Snape's voice carried through the room once more as he returned to his desk.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

This time the Slytherins made no attempt to hide their sniggers and the Gryffindors all seemed to groan in unison. It was only the first day and already Gryffindor had lost points. After working at his desk for some time Snape began moving amongst them, watching them with sharp eyes and an even sharper tongue.

The class had nearly finished when Snape came to stop in front of an anxious looking Gryffindor boy whom had just managed to melt his cauldron. The boy was a spluttering mess as the contents of his potion spilled onto the floor.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, giving his wand a wave and clearing the spilled potion away, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

As the boy's mouth moved in attempt to defend himself, no words coming out, Snape turned his hard gaze to Harry once more.

"You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

This time every Gryffindor mouth fell open. Snape obviously had something against Harry and he was making no attempt to hide this.

The rest of the period passed by in silence as everyone hurried to try and finish their potions before class was called to an end. But the moment they were free to go everyone was fast on their feet and out of the dungeon.

"I can't believe him!" Mira exploded and they climbed the stairs into the entrance hall.

"We already knew he didn't like Gryffindors." Harry sighed.

"No, he doesn't like you." Mira corrected.

Alhena remained silent as she followed behind the trio, she was quite sure the words of a Slytherin would be found very reassuring at the moment. Instead she was left to mentally agree with everything Mira was saying, even if it did work in favor of Slytherin. Without warning, however, the three of them rounded on her and she nearly ran into Harry as they came to a sudden stop.

"What do you think of Snape?" Mira asked, her tone more accusing than needed.

"I think he's unnecessarily harsh and that he certainly seems to have something against Harry in particular." Alhena answered and watched as they all seemed to relax some.

"I can't believe we have to deal with him for the next seven years." Ron groaned as they continued walking.

This conversation continued on until they reached the center of the entrance hall then the three Gryffindors gave her a rather saddened look.

"Well, we're off to Herbology now." Ron said while scratching the back of his head.

"I'll make sure to tell Pyxis you say hi." Mira added.

"I have Transfiguration so I'll see you three at lunch." Alhena said with a small smile, "Mira, do try not to kill any of the plants."

"One hydrangea and you'll never let me live it down!" Mira huffed dramatically.

Alhena laughed softly, giving the three a little wave before making her way to the Transfiguration classroom. Luckily this room was far easier to locate than the Potion's room but Draco Malfoy was already waiting by the door when she arrived and smirked when he saw her.

Life continued on like this, picking up its own pattern as the week went on but as the end of their second week approached the first years were all met with a surprise.

There was a crowd around the message board when Alhena came up from the dormitories Wednesday morning. Her curiosity getting the better of her, as it typically did, she approached the group blocking the way but their conversations filled in all the blanks.

"I don't see why we have to learn flying, it's not like we're all going to be playing quidditch or anything and everyone knows apparating is the fastest way to get around." Pansy whined.

"I finally have a chance to show off my flying skill, father says it's a crime if I'm not picked for the house team you know." Draco boasted arrogantly.

There was no stopping the smile that broke her face. Aunt Eri often said that her mother was born to fly, and Alhena was hoping she had inherited her mother's wings.

While the others continued to talk about the coming flying lesson, Alhena left the common room and found her cousins and Harry waiting in the entrance hall. Judging by the pale look on Pyxis' face they too were discussing the news.

When the next day came the Slytherins and Gryffindors gathered excitedly outside the school. Madam Hooch instructed them all to stand beside a laid-out broom.

"Hold your arm parallel to your broom and say, up." Madam Hooch said.

A moment later all twenty of them were holding their hands out above their brooms and summoning them.

"Up!" Harry said and immediately his broom flew into his hand.

When Alhena's own broom flew into her hand a moment later she looked up just in time to see Ron's broom fly up and smack him in the face. She, like other Slytherins, snickered in amusement as Ron cupped his nose. Twenty minutes late Hermione and Mira were the only ones still struggling to get their brooms to rise.

Mira's red face, frustrated to her breaking point with a broom, was almost enough to make Alhena laugh out though she managed to hold it in. Finally Mira and Hermione managed to make their brooms fly up and the lesson was able to continue.

"I want you to mouth your brooms and take good hold of it, you don't want to be slipping off the end." Madam Hooch instructed.

They all did as told and waited as Madam Hooch came around to each of them to evaluate their position and grip. Draco's face turned pink as all the Gryffindors snickered when Madam Hooch had told him he had been holding his broom incorrectly his entire life.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick off, very hard, from the ground, hover a minute then touch back down."

Madam Hooch pressed her whistle to her lips but before she could give the signal Neville Longbottom kicked off and was soaring into the air. Any of Madam Hooch's attempts to coax him down were ignored as Neville's broom rose higher and higher until he slipped off. Students crowded around Neville, who lay in a heap of robes and limbs, until Madam Hooch managed to push her way through them.

"To the hospital wing with you Longbottom." Madam Hooch said as she helped Neville to his feet, "Everyone is to keep their feet on the ground, anyone who disobeys will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say quidditch."

Madam Hooch disappeared into the school with Neville and the students lingered around, still holding their brooms. Alhena noticed Draco pick something up off the ground then almost immediately a confrontation with Harry broke out.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry ordered, stepping up to the other boy.

"No." Draco retorted as he mounted his broom, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

Draco rose into the air and watched them all arrogantly from above. Harry mounted his broom but before he was able to kick off both Mira and Alhena grabbed hold of his robes.

"Harry just think about it." Mira urged.

"Don't be an idiot." Alhena sighed.

For a moment Harry almost seemed as though he was going to listen to them.

"What's the matter Potter?" Draco mocked, "A bit beyond your reach?"

With that Harry ripped out of their hold and flew into the air. Both sighed heavily yet neither made any attempt to follow after him and instead watched from the ground.

Suddenly, Draco threw a small glass sphere, Alhena thought it might have been a Remembrall, and was then amazed as Harry quickly drove after it. The entire class gasped as Harry narrowly missed hitting the ground yet landed with ease with the Remembrall in hand.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry hadn't even had a single moment to soak in his victory when Professor McGonagall broke through the crowd with a fierce look.

"Follow me."

They all watched as Harry followed after Professor McGonagall, all of them wondering if they would ever see him again.

As if would turn out they would have to wait not even a week to find out that Harry Potter was the new seeker for the Gryffindor house quidditch team. This, as was expected, did not sit well with the other three houses as word had gotten around as to Harry's breathtaking catch of the Remembrall.

Alhena was on her way to see Mira at the Gryffindor table during breakfast one morning when she realized what a mistake it had been.

"Alhena can be my second." Draco said suddenly as she was making her way past the bickering boys, "She's faster than either Crabbe or Goyle at any rate."

"What's this about?" Alhena asked with mild curiosity.

"A duel, tonight at midnight." Harry answered, his emerald glare still on Draco.

"You're all barking mad." Alhena huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Scared?" Ron challenged, obviously his bravado had reduced his common sense even further.

"Stop being an idiot Ron and finish your breakfast." Alhena retorted, finally pushing past the boys to continue over to where Mira, and now Pyxis, sat.

The day went on without any further hitches. She had earned Slytherin ten points in Charms, had nearly managed to turn her beetle into a button, and even Professor Snape seemed nicer than usual today. Now Alhena sat in her favorite chair in the Slytherin common room with her Potion's book, enjoy the peace the empty common room had to offer.

"So you're still awake then."

She sighed, it had been nice having some time to herself and now she was going to have to deal with him. Draco took the open seat across from her and when she looked at him he was staring at the clock with a smirk.

"You never had any intention of dueling Harry, did you?" Alhena asked knowingly.

"As if I would risk getting detention for the likes of him." Draco laughed, "No, I might have told Filch that around this time some students might be out of bed though."

Alhena closed her book with a 'snap' and stood, taking a step forward and staring down at Draco with a look of disgust.

"You're nothing but a coward, you know that?" She hissed before turning and making her way out of the common room, hoping she would make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emery Tolgen  
> Character of creation
> 
> Everlasting  
> Never ceasing memory
> 
> Geranium  
> Stupidity, Folly
> 
> Basil  
> Hatred
> 
> Cardamine  
> Paternal error
> 
> Breath of Misery  
> Potion of creation for scene purposes


	3. Night's Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few nightly adventures around the castle never hurt anyone.

"Where's-"

Alhena rounded the corner and immediately covered Ron's mouth. She waited with baited breath for any sign that he had been heard. Nothing but silence met her ears and Alhena sighed in relief.

"Try keeping your mouth shut for once and listen to me." She whispered as she released him, "Draco told Filch you lot would be out of bed. You need to-"

"Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Immediately they all stiffened and held their breaths. They didn't wait another moment before Harry was gesturing for them all to follow him. No sooner had they all made it out of the trophy room that they heard Filch enter.

"They're in here somewhere," They heard him murmur, "probably hiding."

Together they began to make their way down the corridor, eager to get as far from the trophy room as possible. It was as they were making their escape, however, that Neville managed to knock over one of the suits of armor that lined the hall.

"Run!" Harry yelled, noise no longer mattering.

With no care as to where they were going, the five of them ran down the hurried down the hall. They followed Harry around corners and up countless flights of stairs until they found themselves in the Charms corridor.

"I think we've lost him." Harry panted.

"I....told...you." Hermione uttered over and over as she gasped for breath, "I....told....you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower." Ron said once his breathing evened out, "Quickly as possible."

Alhena listened to them as her own breathing regulating and the burning in her chest eased. Neville stood near her, trembling as he too listened to the other three Gryffindors talk.

"Let's go." Harry said with a nod, turning in the direction from which they had just come.

They hadn't even made it to the door of the next classroom when they were stopped in their tracks. The handle rattled and the group was suddenly face to face with Peeves the poltergeist.

"Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught." Peeve cackled.

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Harry practically begged as they all continued to listen for any sign of the caretaker.

"Should tell Filch I should." Peeves said in a noble kind of tone, "It's for your own good you know."

"Get out of the way." Ron ordered, swiping at Peeves which was a big mistake.

"Students out of bed!" Peeves shouted, "Students out of bed down the charms corridor!"

"You're an idiot!" Alhena snapped at Ron as the group was once again on the run.

This time they came to a stop outside of a door but to their horror when they tried to pull it open they found it locked.

"We're done for!" Ron groaned.

"Oh, move over." Hermione huffed, pushing Ron aside so that she could point her wand at the door, "Alohomora."

There was an audible sound of a door unlocking and when they pulled on the door is opened for them. Hurriedly the five of them pushed their way into the room and shut the door behind them. They remained quiet, hardly even daring to breathe as they listened at the door.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch said nearly the moment they heard him in the corridor, "Quick, tell me."

"Say please.'" Peeves ordered.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves said in an annoying singsong voice.

"All right- PLEASE." Filch growled in defeat.

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

They heard the sounds of Peeves racing off and Filch swearing loudly. When at last there was silence again then all sighed in relief though Neville hadn't stopped pulling at Harry's dressing grown since the entered the room.

"What?" Harry finally said as he turned to face Neville.

As Harry froze the rest of them turned to see what was going on and saw, with horror, what. There was an enormous three headed dog laying in the corridor. To make matters worse for them, the enormous three headed dog was beginning to awaken.

First one of six ears twitched, then in unison three noses sniffed. Alhena had never felt fear as she had in the moment when the beast awakened and rose its heads to look down on them. It's breath was rancid as saliva hung down in long ropes from all three mouths, eager for their next meal which was looking as though it was going to be them.

"We need to leave, now." Alhena shouted, turning and pushing the others towards the door.

Harry pulled open the door and they had just made it through the doorway when there was an audible sound of jaws snapping shut. Loud barking rang through the halls until then managed to shut the door and like magic there was silence.

They stood in silence, uncaring if they were caught, allowing what had just happened to sink in. The last hour had been one of the longest in all of their lives.

"Do you think you can manage getting back down to the Slytherin common room?" Harry asked once they had all calmed down enough to think straight.

"I'm sure I can but if I get caught then I'll just say I was on my way to the hospital wing and got lost." Alhena answered with a sly smile.

"Not bad." Ron muttered.

Alhena bid the four Gryffindors good night then watched them disappear down the corridor. She herself started on her way back through the castle, making sure to keep to the shadows just in case Filch was still about. A professor may believe her story but she highly doubted the grumpy caretaker would.

When she finally reached the dungeons she was sure it was nearly half past but that didn't matter too much, especially when she finally made it to the Slytherin barrier. She uttered the password and slipped inside the welcoming common room, not at all surprised to see Draco sitting in the same chair she had left him in over an hour ago.

"Did you have fun?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be dog food?" Alhena inquired as she bypassed her seat to reach the large wall off bookshelves on the other side of the room.

"Why on earth would I think of something like that?" Draco sneered, his face scrunched up.

"Well you're going the right way of finding out." Alhena remarked, fingers lightly skimming over the various books.

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

"Research, I stumbled upon something while I was out and I'm eager to know the truth."

"There's something wrong with you." Draco said as Alhena pulled a large violet book off one of the higher shelves.

"Then you best leave me be in case it's contagious." She retorted, returning to her usual seat and opening the book without another glance at him.

It had been over a month since their run in with the three headed dog, a beast Alhena speculated to be Cerberus of Greek mythology, and it seemed as though after that night things fell back into their normal routine. They never spoke of that night, actually they were all so busy with homework that most days they didn't speak at all other than the occasional conversation between classes. Mira had grown closer to her fellow Gryffindors while Pyxis seemed to be gaining popularity amongst the Hufflepuffs. Alhena tried to make friends with Pansy and the other girls but she still found them unbearable so she tried to spend as little time around them as possible. This left her along most of the time but the solitude didn't bother her as much as other people thought it should. What did surprise her, however, was how she seemed to reach some middle ground with Draco Malfoy and his company seemed to bother her less than it had a month prior.

"Turn that frown upside down Alhena, it's your favorite class."

"Oh har-har, just as Charms is your favorite class?"

Draco's smug look immediately fell into a scowl, effectively making Alhena's frown turn upside down. When Pansy arrived with her group of girls she too was frowning but Alhena imagined it was for a different reason than classes.

"Think you'll manage turning your beetle into a button today?" Draco mocked.

"Probably not." Alhena sighed, eyeing the oak door dejectedly.

At that moment the classroom door swung open and Professor McGonagall ushered them in. Alhena took her seat, Pansy and Daphne on either side of her, and waited for her hour long torture to begin.

Transfiguration was easily her least favorite class. Professor McGonagall set the class to work on turning their beetles into buttons, something everyone but Alhena could do by this point. Nothing about Transfiguration made sense to her, no amount of studying helped either and so each class Alhena would sit at her desk struggling to even make her beetle twitch let along turn into anything.

"Ms. Black, I'd like a word with you." Professor McGonagall said after class had been dismissed.

Alhena sighed heavily, she had been expecting this for some time now and was only surprised it took this long. As the classroom cleared Alhena approached the teacher's desk, snickers and whispers following her the entire way. Professor McGonagall waited until the classroom had completely cleared then flickered her wand so that the door shut before she began.

"It appears to me that you don't quite understand Transfiguration."

"I'm sorry professor." Alhena said, "I do study, there's just something about the subject that doesn't make sense in my head."

"I can see that, and that is exactly why I have decided to assign you a tutor."

"A tutor?" Alhena repeated.

"She's one of the best students in your year so I'm certain she'll be able to help you." Professor McGonagall explained.

"When will I be meeting with Hermione?" Alhena said, holding back a laugh.

"Every Tuesday and Thursday night in this classroom."

"Alright then. Is there anything else professor?"

"Just one more thing." Professor McGonagall said as her expression softened and her smile seemed almost sad, "Your mother started my class with poor marks as well but she turned into quite the witch as I'm sure you know. My point is, Ms. Black, you don't have to be the best at everything to be a great witch and you should never be afraid to ask for help."

"Yes professor."

Alhena didn't wait any longer, she turned and left the Transfiguration classroom with a little more speed in her step than necessary. She immediately made her way down to the dungeons for Potions and had only just taken her seat when Professor Snape slammed the classroom door signaling the start of class. With a wave of his wand their homework, an essay on the twelve uses of dragon's blood, flew to his desk while he approached the blackboard.

"Today we will begin working on a new potion." He said as he flicked his wand, making instructions appear on the blackboard, "I do not expect many of you to accomplish this but there is hope yet for a select few. You have two hours, get to work."

Alhena read over the instructions three times, a habit of hers to convert everything to memory and assure that she didn't miss anything, then retrieved her ingredients for the Forgetfulness Potion. She was grateful for the distraction, even though Potions came as naturally to her as breathing it still required her to focus and so it stopped her mind from thinking too much. With the Lethe River Water drops added she waited for her cauldron to heat then added the Valerian sprigs. It wasn't until she waved her wand over the cauldron and looked up, needing to wait at least forty-five minutes before continue on, that Alhena realized that Professor Snape had been watching her intently. Snape glared down at her potion searching for something, anything, that he could use against her but when he found nothing he scoffed and turned away to harass someone else.

"He looks at you the same way he looks at Potter."

Alhena looked over her shoulder to find Draco looking at her from over his cauldron. There were Valerian sprigs he had yet to add on the station top which meant his potion would be off balance, not ineffective but not as effective as it should be. Something about this bothered her as she turned to face him.

"Add those." Alhena ordered, gesturing to the seemingly forgotten sprigs.

"What?"

"Add the sprigs now if you want a passing grade."

Draco gave her a look but did as she said. As he stirred his potion he watched her then waved his wand over the cauldron before speaking to her again.

"What did you do to make Snape hate you so much?" Draco asked as they waited for their potions to brew.

"I'm not really sure, he's been that way with me since the first day of school." She answered, glancing over to where Snape stood insulting Neville then back to Draco, "I've learned to ignore it. I do my work and I do it well so there's not much he can say, that's not to say he doesn't try."

"Is that arrogance I detect?" Draco mocked.

"Maybe it is." She retorted with a smirk, "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"Or maybe you're just starting to act like a Slytherin."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Alhena, what do I add after the sprigs?" Pansy asked, looking between her and Draco.

"The instructions are on the board Pansy." Alhena answered, looking over at her would-be-friend.

Pansy rolled her eyes and glanced at the board though she was already stirring clockwise while she did this. Draco smirked as he watched them, obviously he found Pansy's jealousy enticing. Alhena looked between the two then looked at Draco with a raised brow he only continued to smirk though there seemed to be a new gleam in his eyes as though he had had an idea.

Before returning to her potion Alhena cleaned up her station, wanting there to be as little mess distracting her as possible, though it didn't help that Pansy and Daphne who were on either side of her were complete slobs. When it was time to return to her potion, however, Alhena returned to her state of focus. With the Standard Ingredient and Mistletoe Berries already crushed in her mortar, Alhena was able to slip back into focus when it was time to return to her potion. After adding two pinches of the powder in her mortar she stirred her potion counter clockwise and waved her wand over her potion once more to complete it.

When the next day arrived Alhena realized that not only was it Halloween but she would also be having her first tutoring session with Hermione later that night. The thought left her with a mingle sense of relief and disgust, she was grateful that she would be getting the help she needed to improve in Transfiguration but she hated herself for even needing that help. Herbology was as interesting as it usual was, meaning not at all, but at least she had managed not to drop any of her bouncing bulbs.

"I have to write home and have my mother send me new robes." Pansy complained as the Slytherins made their way back to the castle, "Those nasty little bulbs kept bursting on me."

"I told you to be gentle." Daphne remarked, earning a sour look from Pansy.

"At least we get to go to the Halloween feast now." Alhena commented.

This set the two girls to chattering about what their first Halloween feast would be like. Alhena was just grateful that the complaining had stopped and she was able to daydream about the various treats that would be served. The moment they reached the castle they were hit with the alluring scents of the coming feast but they reluctantly turned in the direction of the dungeons as they were all in need of fresh clothes before they could even think of touching food.

"What are those?" Daphne asked when Pansy placed a pair of cat ears on her head.

"It's my costume of course." Pansy answered as she colored her nose pink and drew whiskers on her cheeks.

"I didn't know we could dress up." Millicent remarked.

"Well there's no rule saying it's not allowed, besides I think I look cute." Pansy said with what she thought was a sly smile.

"I want to dress up!" Daphne exclaimed, already rummaging through her truck for anything that could be used as a costume.

"Alhena, you'll be dressing up too, right?" Pansy asked as she watched Alhena fix her hair.

"No."

Pansy's lips were pursed as Alhena made her way to the door and left the four of them to decide how to best dress-up. When she made it into the common room Alhena wasn't the least bit surprised to find that no one else had bothered to dress-up. They seemed to be waiting for something but she paid none of them any mind as she bypassed them and left the common room.

When she made it to the Great Hall she paused on her way to the Slytherin table. Her mouth fell open as her eyes jumped around, trying to take in everything there was to see.

"Isn't it amazing?" Mira giggled, "I can't wait to see what they do for Christmas."

"Not you too." Alhena groaned, looking over at her cousin to see that she was wearing her own pair of cat ears.

"Hermione gave them to all of us this morning but I think I'm the only one actually wearing them." She explained.

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she? I have to ask her about tonight." Alhena asked, looking up and down the Gryffindor table but finding no sign of the bushy haired girl.

"Oh....well she's shut herself up In the girl's toilets." Mira explained, "Ron said something earlier and now she just won't come out."

"He's such an idiot." Alhena sighed.

Crowds of people began to file in and so they were forced to carry on to their house tables. As Alhena took a seat one of the thousands of bats flying around swooped down and perched itself on her shoulder. An uncharacteristic giggle escaped her as she lifted a hand and pet the rough fur of the little creature.

"I really wish they wouldn't let those things fly about." Pansy complained as she took a seat beside Alhena, "They're hideous."

"I think they're adorable." Alhena retorted, frowning when her little bat flew off.

"You changed your ribbon."

Alhena's eyes left the bat now mingled with the thousands of others, and turned her attention to Draco whom had just take the seat across from her. No sooner had he said this than Pansy puffed herself up, attempting to make her feline appearance known.

"I tried to get her to dress up but she just wouldn't listen." She remarked.

Draco spared her a glance before returning his attention to Alhena, waiting for her to speak.

"I always wear an orange ribbon on Halloween." She said with a small smile, "I wear a blue or red one on Christmas and a white one at Easter."

"What about Valentine's Day? It's such a special day, don't you change your ribbon then too?" Pansy asked with a swoon to her voice.

"I don't consider Valentine's Day to be an actual holiday." Alhena answered with a snap to her tone, "I feel that if you love someone then you shouldn't need a certain day to express that."

"You're such a downer." Pansy shot back, turning around so that she was now facing Daphne instead.

Draco looked as though he were trying to hold back his laughter but the moment Pansy turned away he decided it didn't matter. His amusement was infectious and Alhena found herself smiling by the time he had composed himself.

"Maybe I'll buy you a pink ribbon, just so you have it just in case you change your mind about Valentine's Day." He teased.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Alhena retorted.

"You really don't like Valentine's Day, do you?"

"Not really." She said coldly.

"No chocolates for you then." Draco teased.

"I guess it's a good thing It's Halloween then." Alhena retorted.

Professor Dumbledore said a few brief words then the feast began. Much to Alhena's delight she didn't have to wait for pudding as all the food appeared together since it was Halloween. Immediately Alhena piled all the sweets she could reach onto her plate, for the first time rivaling Crabbe and Goyle with how much food she had.

"Are you planning on eating any real food?" Draco asked as he watched Alhena consume nothing but sweets.

"Nope." Alhena confessed, taking a bite out of her fifth cinnamon roll.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and Quirrell came running in looking paler than usual. He made it to the high table then stopped, his entire body visibly trembling.

"Tr-Tr-Troll in the d-d-dungeon."

He just managed to give his warning before collapsing to the floor unconscious. There was the briefest moment where everyone seemed to take in what was said then all at once there was chaos. Students began screaming, the fear was almost suffocating as teachers hurried to calm things down.

"Silence."

The room fell immediately silent as all eyes turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Prefects will take their houses to their common rooms. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

As students of all house began to gather with their prefects Alhena's main concern was collecting as much food into her robes as she could carry. She had just cleared her third plate when she had no other choice but to follow after the rest of the Slytherins.

"I just realized something." She said suddenly as the Slytherins crossed the entrance hall.  
"What?" Pansy asked as they approached the stairs to the dungeons.

"The troll is in the dungeon. Where is the Slytherin common room?"

"Bloody hell." Draco uttered as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

There was nothing they could do, they had to carry on but they all remained on guard. There were a few instances when they thought they had spotted the troll but it had only been the shadows playing tricks on them. When they finally made it to their common room it was with a great sigh of relief that they all took seats around the fire.

Some students took to the couches while others just went to their dormitories. Alhena had laid all her treats out on one of the side tables and grabbed a large book from the bookshelf. Though she tried to lose herself in the book it was hard to tune out the conversations buzzing around the room.

"How did a troll get in?" One boy said.

"I heard they were supposed to be really stupid." Daphne commented.

"What if there's more than one?" Pansy added with a note of panic in her voice.

"The professors will handle it, they have to." Emery stated matter-of-factly.

"I saw a troll once." Draco exclaimed and almost immediately he had everyone's attention, "Traveling through Europe with mother two years ago. Mother was worried it would come for us but then it spotted a stag, or something, and followed after it."

"Give me some of that."

Alhena was pulled away from the story Draco was telling to see Crabbe looking down at her pile of sweets. She looked at him with a raised brow as though she hadn't understood what he said.

"I said give me some of that." He repeated oafishly.

"Crabbe what are you doing?" Draco asked, leaving his group of listeners to approach his brute.

"She won't give me any food." Crabbe complained.

"My aunt always told me never to feed wild beasts." Alhena remarked.

The common room erupted into laughter as everyone had heard what she said. Crabbe's ears began to turn pink as he reached for the pile of sweets. Alhena was quicker however, her wand out and pressed into his side effectively stopping him before he snatched up anything.

"Touch anything and the only thing you'll be eating for the next month will be jello." She threatened, poking him with her wand for effect.

"Weasley's rat isn't looking so bad now, is it Crabbe?" Draco laughed as the brute pulled away and stomped off, "Not a fan of sharing?"

"I have no problem with those who ask or earn something rather than believe they are entitled to it especially if they're bigger than someone else." Alhena answered.

"In that case, let me have some of those chocolate frogs." Draco ordered and when Alhena raised an eyebrow at him he begrudgingly added, "Please."

The night went by with a majority of Slytherin house staying up until well past midnight but no news of the troll ever reached the students. It wasn't until the next day that rumors had begun making their way around the school that everyone had found out what happened.

"Please tell me none of this is true." Alhena said as she approached Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mira at lunch.

"Hey there Ali." Harry greeted with a sheepish smile.

"You lot are idiots."

"It's nice to see you too." Ron remarked with his mouth full of chicken.

"You could have been killed." Alhena exclaimed in exasperation.

"What would you have done?" Mira shot back.

"This isn't about me Mira."

"Gryffindor is the house of bravery." Mira continued.

"Bravery apparently means stupidity now." Alhena huffed but there was no time for further discussion as it was time for afternoon classes.

Charms hardly held her attention as her mind kept wandering back to various scenarios of what could have happened the night before. She couldn't believe how stupid all of them had been but at least they were all alive and unharmed.

"If you glare at that feather any harder it's going to catch fire."

Alhena was snapped back to reality but the high-pitched voice of Professor Flitwick. The small man stood before her desk with a soft smile on his face.

"Sorry professor, I just have some things on my mind today." Alhena explained, "I promise to get to work though."

"Why don't you demonstrate the spell for me then." Professor Flitwick instructed.

"Yes, sir." Alhena said, gripping her wand and flicking her wrist before the feather, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The entire class watched as Alhena's feather rose into the air, higher and higher until she released the charm and allowed it to flutter back down to the desk. Professor Flitwick didn't even look surprised that she had successfully managed the spell. He instead stood in front of her with a wide smile and clapped twice.

"Splendid, Ms. Black." He cheered before moving on to the next student who seemed lost.

"I'm not sure who's more of a show off, you or Granger." Draco huffed from beside her.

"Don't be jealous Draco, it doesn't become you." Alhena shot back, earning herself a nasty look from him as she returned to her thoughts.

One week later marked the start of the quidditch season and things were to kick off with Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Most of the houses were in red and gold, the only house everyone was truly against was Slytherin after all, but the entire far side of the room was consumed with green.

"A green ribbon today." Pansy sat down beside her at breakfast, "I didn't notice you changed it."

"I love quidditch and I love Slytherin so it's only fitting that I show my support." Alhena answered after swallowing her bacon, "I could have kept in the silver one but it just seemed right to wear the green one."

"How many ribbons do you have?" Daphne asked from Pansy's other side.

"A lot."

"Little Potter looks scared." Draco laughed, taking the open seat on Alhena's other side so that he had a clear view of the Gryffindor table.

"It's understandable." Alhena commented, "Two months ago he didn't even know what quidditch was, now he's preparing to play in a game where he's the key player against people who are bigger than him and have been doing this longer than him. You'd be scared too."

"You know an awful lot about Potter." Pansy sneered, "Maybe you should have been a Gryffindor, then you wouldn't have to watch him from affair."

"Actually, had I not been placed in Slytherin I'd be in Ravenclaw." Alhena stated, "There's nothing wrong with being friends with people from other houses."

"There is when it's him." Draco hissed.

Alhena rolled her eyes as she pushed her plate away and stood from the table. She understood house rivalries but whatever was between Draco and Harry went so much deeper. As Alhena approached the Gryffindor table she was immediately swarmed by people in red, nasty looks on each face.

"Back off Slytherin."

"Get out of here!"

"So scared that you're planning sabotage?"

"Ali!"

Alhena was grateful for the familiar face that broke through the crowd. The surrounding people shifted so that they now stood protectively around Harry.

"Sorry about them." Harry said with a weak smile.

"I understand, I don't like it but I understand." Alhena said, "I came to wish you good luck."

"What?" Harry asked, obviously confused.

"I don't want Gryffindor to win, of course, but I came to wish you good luck today." Alhena explained.

"Thanks."

Alhena spared each of the guarding Gryffindors a glance then made her way out of the Great Hall. It was a nice day out though the November air still brought with it a chill, this meant that everyone now making their way down to the stands was wrapped in scarves and gloves. Some people carried banners and flags while others, like Alhena, kept their hands warmly in their pockets.

When the stands were full the players entered onto the pitch. Harry was easy to spot as he was the smallest player. There was electricity in the air as the game began.

"And the quaffle is immediately taken by Angelia Johnson of Gryffindor. What an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too."

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, professor."

Alhena looked over to where the commentators stand was and saw Professor McGonagall sitting beside a Gryffindor boy who seemed to be the one commentating. She found the expression on Professor McGonagall's face rather amusing as the boy continued speaking.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve, back to Johnson and no, the Slytherins have taken the quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the quaffle and off he goes, Flint flying like and eagle, up there, he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper Wood."

The commentary was drowned out as the Slytherins in unison groaned, watching Katie Bell race off up the pitch with the quaffle. However there was an eruption of cheers as the chaser was hit with a bludger. From that point the quaffle was back and forth until the Slytherins were left hissing when Gryffindor scored.

Slytherin was back in possession of the quaffle and might have scored had it not been for the snitch finally being spotted. The entire game seemed to stop as everyone watched with baited breath as the seekers took off after the little golden ball. Harry was gaining speed and easily bypassed Terence Higgs. It looked as though Harry was going to capture the snitch and end the game until Flint interfered that is.

"So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan I'm warning you-"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play; Gryffindor still in possession."

Harry had just dodged a bludger when his broom gave a sudden lurch. It had almost looked as though he was going to fall right off his broom but his grip on the broom tightened and he managed to stay on. His broom gave another lurch then it began zigzagging through the air. Alhena barely registered the cheers of the Slytherins around her as she watched Harry's broom rise higher and higher.

"Something's wrong." She said to herself then gasped along with everyone else as Harry's broom had finally managed to throw him off.

"Potter can't even fly right!" Draco laughed, his grey eyes never leaving Harry as he struggled to keep hold of his broom.

"Something's obviously wrong you idiot." Alhena snapped, glaring over at Draco, "Not even you could fly that poorly."

Her attention was back on Harry as Draco turned to face her. Fred and George were circling around Harry, ready to catch him were he to fall, meanwhile Harry's broom continued its attempt to completely throw him off. Then suddenly everything was calm again and Harry was able to climb back onto his broom.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Alhena muttered mingled with a relieved sigh.

No sooner had everyone relaxed when Harry was speeding towards the ground, his hand suddenly covering his mouth until he hit the ground. Alhena was sure he was going to be sick and turned away but when she heard the thunderous cheers echoing through the stadium she quickly turned back to see Harry with the snitch in hand.

"There's got to be some kind of rule against that!" Pansy exclaimed in disbelief.

"The rules of quidditch state that you only have to catch the snitch, it never says how you have to catch it." Alhena commented.

For the remainder of the day the Gryffindors were filled with cheer while the Slytherins stuck to hiding away in their common room.

By the time December had come everyone had all but forgotten Harry's near-death experience but something about he, Ron, and Hermione had seemed off for quite some time. There wasn't much time anymore to wonder what was going on with the three of them as professors seemed to be giving as much homework as they could squeeze in before the holiday.

"You will write twelve inches on the proper way to prepare a Forgetfulness potion, include the advantages and disadvantages of this potion. Due next class."

The entire class resisted the urge to groan, there was already so much they were expected to do and now they had yet another essay. Alhena personally didn't mind the work for potions, it was her best class after all, but she didn't enjoy the work load the first years were being given.

"What do you think?" Mira asked one day as they sat in the entrance hall after lunch.

"Of what?" Alhena asked.

"Staying at Hogwarts for Christmas of course!" Mira exclaimed, "It'll be our first time away from home for Christmas after all."

"Well, you could always go to Romanian with Aunt Eri, Uncle Ronan, Molly, and Arthur."

"And risk getting singled by giant lizards? No thank you." Mira retorted.

"Dragons aren't so bad." Alhena commented.

"Then you go to Romania."

"No thank you." Alhena said and the girls burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Pyxis asked, joining the girls.

"Dragons apparently." Alhena answered.

"Are you talking about the Christmas holiday?"

"Yes. What do you think of being away from home?" Mira answered.

"At least the three of us are still together, so it's not like we're alone." He answered then his expression turned somber, "But what about Christmas dinner, I want us to be together."

"We will be." Alhena assured.

"But what about-"

"If house rules didn't matter to our parents then they're not going to matter to us." Alhena said, cutting Mira off, "Family is the only thing that matters."

"But which house will we sit at?" Pyxis asked.

"Gryffindor, we have more family and friends there." Alhena answered.

"I like that idea." Mira snickered.

"You would." Pyxis teased.

"I'll see you guts after classes." Alhena said, already walking towards the corridor that lead to the Transfiguration room.

The next day when Professor Snape came around the Slytherin table, collecting names for those that would be staying over the holiday, he looked rather taken aback when Alhena put her name down to stay. He stared at her signature for a moment then continued down the table. They had been in school four months and Alhena still couldn't make sense of the way he reacted to her, it sometimes felt as though he knew something she didn't and it bothered her. What did he know that she didn't?

The week before break began passed by so quickly that it almost felt as though it didn't happen at all and before she knew it classes were over and the school was near empty. Most, if not all, of the Slytherins had left for the holiday and instead of finding it lonely as she should have, Alhena found it relaxing. She spent the entirety of Christmas Eve reading by the fire until she could no longer keep her eyes open and was forced to make her way to bed.

The next day when she woke up there was a mound of presents begging to be opened at the foot of her bed. With a simple spell she brought all her presents to her bed, unwilling to leave the comfort of her bed just yet. There were quite a few presents and it was hard to decide which to open first but eventually she decided on one with green wrapping. The present turned out to be a box of cockroach clusters from Hermione. Mira had gotten her a book on the Holy Head Harpies, her favorite quidditch team, Pyxis' present were a few new ribbons, and Molly had sent her a chocolate cake. She loved all her presents but it was Aunt Eri and Uncle Ronan's present that caught her attention most. It was wrapped in blue wrapping, the same shade of blue as her eyes, and it was shaped like a book. There was a card on the front and before opening her present she took the card.

This book was one of your mother's most treasured possessions, there was rarely a time when she was without it. Her passion lives on in you and you are as amazing as she once was. She would have wanted you to have this.

Happy Christmas,

Aunt Eridanus and Uncle Ronan

Alhena's hands began to tremble as she read and re-read the card. Whatever was inside this book was a piece of her mother. Gingerly Alhena tore off the wrapping and found a plain black notebook beneath, similar to one she used for her own journal. She stared at the book, tears stinging at her eyes as she realized her mother had once done the same thing years ago maybe even laying in the very bed she was now in.

When she finally worked up the courage to open the little black book she caught a glimpse of a few neatly written words before something fell onto her lap. A letter had fallen out and after seeing her name written in the same neat handwriting she had seen in the book her breathing picked up. Alhena picked up the folded sheet of paper and carefully unfolded it.

My dearest Alhena,

It is my hope that you will never have to read this but I know that sometimes it takes more than just hoping to make it through life. I want you to know that you are the best thing to ever happen to me. It is because I love you that I had to send you to your Aunt Eridanus and Uncle Ronan. I had to protect you.

If you are reading this it means that things didn't go quite as planned, big surprise there, and for that my sweetheart I am so very sorry. I know you have grown-up knowing nothing but love, I only wish that you could have known my love for longer. If you are anything like me then you have also grown up asking as many questions as your little head can hold. I just hope you haven't turned out to be as much of a handful as your father, I don't think your aunt could handle that again.

It was never our intention to leave you Alhena, I know that nothing could ever make up for what we have done to you but please just try to understand that your father and I were trying to protect you. I wish I could see the wonderful person you'll grow to be but sometimes fate just has a different plan for us. We'll see each other again, and I'm always with you, always.

Love Always,

Your Mother

There were places where tears had hit the parchment, smearing the ink, and now Alhena's own tears fell as she read her mother's letter over and over. She couldn't bring herself to stop reading the words her mother had poured her very soul into. Alhena imagined her mother at a small desk, writing this letter while she, Alhena wrapped securely in a warm blanket, slept. Every now and again her mother would look over at her with tears in her sapphire eyes, watching the daughter she loved so much sleep peacefully, unknowing that for her own protection she would be sent away, never to see her mother again.

She could see it so clearly in her head and it made her chest ache in a way it never had before. These were her mother's last words to her. What had it taken for her to look at her daughter knowing the chances of ever seeing her again were slim, and write a letter that in it was a good-bye, an I'm sorry, and an I love you rolled into one heart breaking message?

Alhena's tears continued to fall and she was grateful that no one else was around to see her in such a state.

"Where have you been all day?" Mira exclaimed when Alhena took a seat at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Reading." Alhena answered with a soft smile, "Aunt Eri and Uncle Ronan sent me a book for Christmas and I just couldn't put it down."

And it was true, she had spent the entire day reading and re-reading all of the amazing potions her mother had created. They fascinated her and some were so complex that Alhena was surprised that anyone had even thought to make them. She definitely shared her mother's love of potions and was eager to try out some of the creations the first chase she got.

"Well while you had your face shoved in a book, we built a snowman, drank hot chocolate by the fire, and even had our own wizard's chess tournament." Mira said in attempt to make Alhena feel bad for missing all the fun.

"It seems like we all had a great day then." Alhena said, still smiling without feeling the slightest bit left out.

The feast began and it was unlike any feast they had experienced yet. Mice popped out of Christmas crackers. In one cracker Alhena got a raccoon mask and in another Mira received a jesters hat. It was all a good time, definitely one of the best Christmases they had ever had.

"Do you think this is what it was like for our parents?" Pyxis asked while they ate pudding.

"What do you mean?" Alhena asked, swallowing back the lump in her throat as she remembered her mother's letter back in the dormitory.

"Bringing the houses together like this." Pyxis said, gesturing to everyone around them.

"Yeah, it must be." Mira answered with a bright smile, "We're just carrying on the tradition of bringing the houses together."

As Christmas faded away the students at Hogwarts were left to find other ways to entertain themselves. This typically meant chess games and exploding snap but there were days when they would venture into the cold and use the overwhelming about of snow to their advantage. One day they had even created a snowman the size of Hagrid and another they went ice skating on the lake.

It was one night after dinner that Alhena overheard Ron and Harry planning something as they were all leaving the Great Hall.

"We'll go tonight." Harry whispered

"What are the two of you up to this time?" She asked, quickly pulling the two of them off to the side.

"Ali!" Ron practically shouted in surprise.

"Please tell me it has nothing to do with that three-headed dog." Alhena begged, the rotten breath of the beast still found its way into her dreams and was glad to see Ron cringe as well.

"Do you want to see something?" Harry asked curiously, emerald eyes bright.

"Depends on what it is."

"There's this mirror, an unbelievable mirror." Harry explained vaguely, "Meet us by Gryffindor tower tonight."

"This better not be another near-death adventure." Alhena remarked, her own curiosity peaked.

"It's even better, I promise." Harry said with a beaming smile as he and Ron made their way upstairs.

The clock in the common room tolled eleven and Alhena figured it was about time to make her way up to Gryffindor tower. Slipping out of the dungeons, Alhena silently walked through the corridors. There were a few instances where she had to hide but eventually she made it to the portrait of the fat lady. When it swung open no one came out, or at least that's what she thought.

"Get in." Harry's voice ordered then suddenly he and Ron were standing in front of her.

"Merlin's soul!" Alhena exclaimed, jumping back.

"Keep it down." Ron hissed, pulling her arm so that she could be covered by the cloak Harry held.

Very carefully the three of them made their way to a room Harry had claimed he found on Christmas. The classroom they entered had desks and chair pushed to one side of the room and a large mirror stood on the other side.

"What is that?" Alhena asked as they approached the mirror.

"That's what I was telling you about!" Harry said eagerly, grabbing she and Ron and pulling them in front of the mirror, "Now just look."

"Harry, that's us." Alhena sighed.

"Here." Harry said, quickly moving Ron and himself away so that only Alhena was in the mirror, "What do you see now? It's my parents, isn't it?"

Alhena's entire body tensed as she stared, open mouthed, at the mirror. It wasn't Harry's family she saw, but something equally amazing. There was a woman beside her, a woman with eyes she had been looking at her entire life, with a smile that could put the stars to shame. Alhena's mouth moved yet no words came out as she stepped closer to the mirror, reaching out her hand to touch the woman. She was brought back to reality as her fingers collided with cold glass and a sudden rage filled her. It was nothing but a cruel joke, taunting her with something she could never have.

"Come on, tell us already!" Ron complained.

Alhena rounded on them, well aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks but in that moment she didn't care. She wanted to hurt them, to make them hurt the way she was hurting. Something in the way her glare pierced them made them both jump back, clearing a path for her but as she made it to the door Harry grabbed her hand.

"What did you see?" He asked, his voice almost understanding as if he already knew.

"I saw her."Alhena whispered, her voice c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are curious, I FINALLY got the cover for the story. So, if you would like to take a look at it here it is....  
> http://i1243.photobucket.com/albums/gg541/foreverahalfblood/Wattpad%20Cover_zpszfknsh17.png
> 
> © credit for the original photo goes to the original artist  
> © credit for the edit/cover goes to Brett Iveson


	4. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays, and dragons, and friendship....oh my!

After that night Alhena was plagued by dreams of the life she would never have. She knew so little about her mother but that didn't matter for in her dreams they had never been separated. Knowing about the mirror and where she could find it was a constant temptation but Alhena knew it would cause her nothing but pain were she to go back. Her mother was dead and even if she spent the rest of her life staring into that mirror that was never going to change. Every night she would read her mother's letter over and over, memorizing every detail from the words to her handwriting, so similar to her own, and it brought her comfort in some bittersweet way.

She avoided Ron and Harry as much as was possible with so few students being at school. Meal times were one particular time where seeing the two was unavoidable even if she had taken to eating at her own house table.

"I think Harry has an obsession with that mirror."

Alhena looked up from her beef stew to see Ron sitting across from her with an anxious expression.

"I can believe it." She said after a long moment, "I don't know what you saw Ron, but when you get a glimpse of something so far out of reach it can be addicting. Harry saw his parents, he saw them for the first time in his life so of course he's going to be drawn back because it shows him everything he's ever wanted but what he can never have."

"Is that what it's like for you?" Ron asked and Alhena flinched, "Sorry."

"No, it's....fine." Alhena sighed, "It is what it's like for me, yes. I want to go back, I want to see my mother again, to see her smile and look at me with all that love, but I won't go back because I know if I do then I'll never want to leave. That mirror is dangerous."

"Harry keeps going back, every night."

"Sooner or later the mirror won't be there, surely the professors aren't just keeping a thing like that around where students can just stumble upon it."

"What if Professor Quirrell is using it for his classes?" Ron suggested.

"Then you better do your best to keep Harry away from it." Alhena said.

Ron frowned, probably trying to figure out just how he was going to manage something like that. Meanwhile Alhena continued on with her lunch then left Ron sitting at the Slytherin table to make her way to the library.

She enjoyed the library, especially during the holiday when there were no other students about. Immediately she made her way to the potions section and began scanning through the various books. Madam Pince had already caught her a number of times with books beyond her year and chided her but it never stopped Alhena from taking those books and reading them.

When she had a small stack of books Alhena found herself a desk in the back of the library where she could do her research. After reading her mother's book of potions she had decided to develop one of her own but more work went into it than simply writing down ingredients. With her books carefully laid out Alhena realized she was missing her bag and sighed, figuring she had forgotten her book in one of the aisles. She left her desk and went searching for her bag. Upon returning she found that there was a new book added to her pile.

Immediately her attention was captured and it was the first book she picked up when she sat down. The book was filled with complex potions that fascinated her and she might not know where the book had come from but she was grateful for whomever left it for her.

"You really are a bookworm." Mira remarked later that day, leaning against the chair across from where she sat.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Alhena snickered without looking up at her cousin, instead turning to the next page.

"We have three days left of break, are you going to spend it with your nose stuck in a book or do you want to come outside and have a snowball fight with us?" Mira countered.

"You're not giving me a choice, are you?" Alhena asked, finally looking up.

"No, but I thought I should at least give you a chance."

Alhena sighed, forcing herself to bookmark her page. Mira was pulling her through the library and halls the moment she had her stuff gathered.

"Am I allowed to grab my scarf and gloves or am I to see how long fingers can last before falling off?" Alhena asked when they approached the front door.

"You have five minutes." Mira ordered, releasing her at last.

With another sigh Alhena was navigating through the dungeon. When she made it to the Slytherin common room she was half tempted to just stay there, after all there was no way for Mira to get in, but decided against it as she didn't feel like dealing with her complaining at dinner. Alhena quickly put her bag on top of her trunk then grabbed her scarf and gloves.

"I do hope the fresh air doesn't kill you as your lungs are so used to the stuffy air of the library." Mira teased when she returned to the entrance hall.

"I have been outside you know, or have you forgotten who was nearly crushed by the giant snowball you almost dropped?" Alhena huffed as they pulled open the door, immediately being hit in the face with the bitter cold.

Alhena just managed to dodge a snowball that came flying at her though Mira wasn't so lucky. The two laughed, snatching up snow as they ran to join in on the fun.

Two days later the Hogwarts Express brought back students and the school was once again filled with the constant hum of people. The Slytherin common room was lively again as well as people bragged of the various presents they had received and everything they had done over the holiday. If Alhena had found Pansy Parkinson annoying before it was nothing compared to how she felt about the girl now.

"My mother thought I would look better in the white but I insisted on the pink." She said late that night as they were getting themselves ready for bed.

"The pink really does suit you." Daphne chimed in, "Pink pearls are just breath taking and you got an entire set."

"That's not all!" Pansy giggled, "Father even promised me a trip across Europe this summer."

"That's amazing!" Daphne gasped.

Pansy glanced at Alhena from her mirror, lips pursed in obvious disapproval of Alhena's reactions to her holiday. Without warning Pansy left her dresser and sat on Alhena's bed.

"So Alhena, what did you get for Christmas?" She asked in a tone too sweet for her.

Alhena looked up from her book, confused for a moment then took a minute to remember all of her presents.

"Books, sweets, and more ribbons." She answered.

The other four girls in the room looked absolutely horrified at this news. They had apparently had some bizarre ideas of what Christmas for her would be like and now Pansy looked as smug as a dog who had fetched a stick.

"I'm sorry your Christmas wasn't well." She said, that look still on her face.

"I never said it wasn't well." Alhena retorted, "I got exactly what I wanted, I don't need luxurious things to make me feel important or happy."

Pansy recoiled as though she had been slapped in the face and her new expression made Alhena smirk.

"I am glad your holiday was to your liking however and that your plans for summer seem exciting." Alhena continued, her tone taking on the sugary one Pansy had used earlier.

"I hope your summer goes as well as you Christmas." Pansy said, her sugary tone holding a new bitterness.

"Oh it will." Alhena assured, "We're going to Ireland then to France to visit my uncle's family, after that we're off to Italy as my uncle has a summer job there and so my aunt has arranged for us to have private tutors to take in the local history and magic of the different regions."

Pansy's jaw clenched and with a humph returned to her dresser, now talking adamantly of her holiday once again. As she returned to her book Alhena wondered just how long this friendly charade would continue as Pansy obviously didn't like her and the feeling was certainly mutual. She turned the page of her mother's potion book, thinking that the act would continue on until they left Hogwarts and no longer had to deal with one another.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, dangling a silver and green ribbon in front of her at breakfast the next morning.

"It definitely screams Slytherin." Alhena laughed.

"It screams you, that's why I got it." Draco said, letting the ribbon fall in front of her.

"And here I didn't get you anything."

"That's cruel." Draco pouted.

"I wasn't aware of where our relationship stood. How was I supposed to know?" Alhena asked with a little shrug.

"Well you can make it up to me then." Draco stated.

"Oh? And just how might I do that?" Alhena inquired, tying her new ribbon in her hair as she stood from the table.

"I'll think of something." He answered with a smirk.

Alhena laughed as she turned away, preparing to make her way down to the dungeons for Potions but her hand was grabbed by a much colder one before she made it too far. Looking down there was a pale hand holding onto her own tan one tightly, she followed the arm up until she was looking at Draco with a raised brow.

"We're friends." He said then let go of her.

"Friends." Alhena agreed with a small smile.

As she made her way down to the Potions room Alhena couldn't help but find amusement in the fact that she was friends with both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, boys who seemed to be mortal enemies. There was no need to wonder how everyone would react if they found out she had a confirmed friendship, as back and forth as it was, with Draco. They would immediately warn her and possibly think she was mad but if they were able to find friends within their houses then why couldn't she? Pansy and the other girls were about as unbearable as a group of people could be but now she was beginning to realize there were more options, options that had been in front of her the entire time.

The next month passed in a blur of homework and lectures about final exams. It was hard to believe that their first year was almost over already. Teachers were laying homework on thick as they prepared their students for what they would not only face on the final exams but for whatever the next year had in store for them. Thanks to Hermione's tutoring she was now doing just fine in Transfiguration which left her Tuesday and Thursday nights free for yet more work.

Before she knew it her birthday had arrived. That morning at breakfast she had been swarmed by owls carrying cards and packages of every shape, size, and color. The looks the people around the Great Hall gave were too priceless not to laugh at.

"For someone who hates Valentine's Day, you seem rather happy about getting so many gifts." Draco remarked, coming to stand behind her so that he could see everything she had been sent.

"Well that's because these are birthday presents, seeing as today is my birthday and all." Alhena retorted, gathering all of her gifts into her backpack as it looked like she would have to swing by the common room before heading to class.

"It's your birthday?"

"Yes."

Draco's eyebrows knitted together as if something were bothering him about this news. As she squeezed the last of her things into her bag he turned away from her.

"Happy birthday." He muttered as he began to walk away.

"Thank you, Draco." Alhena said, watching him make his way to the front of the table.

With that she snatched up a cinnamon roll and was making her way out of the Great Hall. She only had so much time before Transfiguration so it would be close but Alhena thought she could manage getting to the common room and still make it to class on time.

"Ali!"

Or maybe not.

"What Is it Mira?" Alhena asked, turning and just catching a glimpse of ginger hair before she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Happy birthday!" Mira cheered loudly in her ear.

"Thank you, Mira." Alhena laughed and though temporarily deaf, hugged her cousin back.

"It looked like everyone we know sent you something." Mira laughed, finally releasing Alhena, "But what did Malfoy want?"

"Well....we are friends so it's only natural he would want to wish me a happy birthday as well."

"How can you be friends with him?" Mira sneered.

"Hey I don't mock you for the company you keep." Alhena shot back.

"That's because all of my friends are amazing."

"Lavender Brown is many things, amazing is not one of them."

"Let's not fight. Today is supposed to be happy." Mira said, forcing a smile.

"I have to get to class." Alhena said, walking away from her cousin and ignoring her as she called after her.

When she reached the Transfiguration classroom she quickly took her seat. She knew no one would react well to her being friends with the one person they were all supposed to hate but that didn't make it wrong.

"Oh, Ms. Black, you're here early." Professor McGonagall said as she entered the room.

"Good morning professor." Alhena greeted with a small smile.

Alhena ate her cinnamon roll and watched Professor McGonagall prepare things for class. As other students began arriving Alhena was surprised to find that Draco had taken Pansy's usual spot. It was like that most of the day, Draco taking whatever spot was closest to her and it was baffling until the end of the day had come.

"I didn't know it was your birthday." Draco explained over dinner, "Spending the day with you was the only thing I could think of."

"Well you can come to her party on Saturday then to make up for it."

They both turned to see Mira walking towards them.

"Party?" Alhena and Draco said in unison.

"Everyone we know sent you something so Saturday it's our turn to spoil you." Mira said with a smile then turned a cold look to Draco, "And if you're really her friend then you'll be there."

"Mira, don't say something like that." Alhena snapped, looking over to Draco, "You don't have to come."

"No, I'll be there and I'll show Potter that he's not the only friend you have." Draco sneered, his attention on Mira.

"See you there." Mira said in a sweet tone then walked off.

"Wait, where is there?" Alhena called after her.

So on Saturday morning Draco and Alhena sat at the Slytherin table wondering just what the Gryffindors had in store. When they were approached by a group of red and gold they sighed in unison.

"You have to follow us." Fred and George said together.

"You don't have to do this." Alhena said as the group left the Great Hall, "It's not too late to run."

Draco glanced over his shoulder back at the open doors of the Great Hall then back to Alhena.

"I can't do this." He said, "You have fun with them and I'll see you later."

They all watched him turn and quickly make his way back into the Great Hall. It didn't come as a surprise, it wasn't as if any of them had actually expected him to go through with his word.

"So, with that out of the way." Mira said, linking her arm through Alhena's, "Let's go have some fun!"

Alhena was taken to a part of the castle she hadn't even known existed. When they reached a room concealed within a secret passage she found an actual party waiting.

"How did you-"

"We have our ways little cousin." Fred said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We have our ways." George finished, putting his hand on her other shoulder.

They spent the entire day celebrating in that secret room and they didn't emerge again until curfew had been called. Still laughing Alhena made her way down to the Slytherin common room where she found it to be surprisingly empty with the exception of a few people.

"Look who's returned." Pansy remarked as Alhena walked over to her bed, "Did you have fun with your little Gryffindors?"

"I did actually, sorry I didn't think to invite you I don't think you would have enjoyed it." Alhena said, "You see, there was actual fun."

"You know, you don't behave much like a Black." Daphne chimed in.

"You say that as though it's a bad thing." Alhena retorted, pulling on her ribbon and letting her hair fall to her waist.

The other girls fell silent, talking amongst themselves, as she slipped on her pajamas and climbed into bed. She already knew she wasn't like them, she wasn't like anyone if she were being honest with herself, but she was herself and that's all that mattered.

Only a couple of weeks passed before it was Ron's birthday and they were back in the room celebrating but only another couple weeks after that Alhena started to get the funny feeling that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up to something.

"What are you lot up to this time?" Alhena sighed one day after Potions.

She had been following behind the three and they were talking in hushed voices, looking oddly suspicious in the way they kept looking around to make sure no one had heard anything they said.

"You wouldn't believe us." Ron remarked, looking over his shoulder as they climbed the stairs into the entrance hall.

"I wouldn't have believed there was a three-headed dog in the third floor corridor either but seeing as how we've already had a chance to meet the dear, try me." Alhena retorted, their little group finding a quiet corner.

"We really shouldn't tell you." Hermione sighed.

"Have it your way then." She said with a shrug, "A bit of advice though, try not to look so suspicious."

"Hagrid has a dragon's egg." Harry blurted out in a hurried whisper then immediately looked around to make sure no one else heard.

Alhena looked at Ron, her mouth agape, but he only looked sheepishly back at her. She thought over what she had just heard over and over trying to make sense of it but eventually she shook her head and walked away from the three.

Over the passing weeks Alhena tried to forget what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told her, wanting more than anything to believe she had misunderstood them in some way. Hagrid couldn't really have a dragon's egg, could he? Part of her was curious, dragons had always fascinated her, but then there was another part of her that wanted nothing to do with it. It was illegal after all.

As the end of the year crept closer Alhena found herself staying up later and later, reading more out of preparation these days than for entertainment. Textbooks and notes became her new reading material as homework and studying became her top priorities. That wasn't to say she didn't attend every quidditch game and enjoy the occasional day off.

"Off to spend more time with Potter?"

It was late Friday afternoon and as there were no classes, Alhena had just taken two steps towards the Gryffindor table when those bitter words stopped her. She turned to see Draco, eyeing her as though she were a traitor of some kind, with Crabbe and Goyle by his sides. They hadn't spoken much since he left her the day of her party, he had ignored her since then only speaking to her at random intervals to mock her as he was now.

"So what if I am?" She answered coolly, "It's not like you and I are friends or anything so what should you care?"

Shock briefly contorted Draco's features before his entire body hardened as though defending itself from anything else she would say. Even she had to admit that Hogwarts had made her fuse shorter and her tongue sharper but it was he who had declared them friends yet he was also the one to walk away and now she was the one victimized for it. In her opinion, he deserved it.

"Don't be like that." He said.

"Did you even want to be my friend?" Alhena asked, unable to hide the hint of hurt that made it into her tone, "Or did you only want to be friends with my name just like everyone else?"

Without waiting for whatever excuse he was sure to give Alhena turned and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. As per usual Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gathered close together speaking in hushed voices.

"What's going on this time?" Alhena asked, resting her chin on Harry's shoulder.

"You really are nosey." Ron huffed.

"I really couldn't care any less, I just want to make sure you three keep out of trouble." Alhena defended.

"Hagrid sent us a letter." Hermione answered.

"It's hatching." Harry added.

"I want no part of this." Alhena stated, standing straight and preparing to leave.

"You have to come with us!" Harry exclaimed, quickly grabbing her hand, "You are a part of this whether you like it or not."

"Do you really want to miss the chance to see a real dragon?" Ron said with a hopeful smile.

"This is mad, none of us should be a part of this." She said then after a long moment sighed, "Fine."

Before she knew it the four of them were hurrying on their way down to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door rapidly and only a heartbeat later the door swung open.

"Was' she doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked, eyeing Alhena suspiciously.

"It's alright Hagrid, she's with us." Harry assured.

"It's nearly out." Hagrid said, now suddenly beaming.

As they followed him inside an odd clicking sound filled the entire hut. Their attention was immediately taken by the large black egg with cracks running through it that rested on the table. They all took seats and waited anxiously for the inevitable to happen.

There was suddenly a loud scraping noise and as the egg split open the baby dragon collapsed onto the table. All their mouths were open, aside from Hagrid who wore a face splitting smile, and stared in awe at the little black creature. Alhena thought the baby dragon was rather cute, despite how disproportionate and odd it appeared. When it sneezed sparks flew out of it's snout, causing them all to jump in surprise.

"Ain't he beautiful." Hagrid cooed, reaching out to pet the little thing only for it to take a snap at him, "Bless him, look, he knows his mummy."

They all looked at him as though he were mad but their attention was soon back on the baby dragon.

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?" Hermione asked nervously.

As Hagrid opened his mouth to answer he suddenly froze and his face went pale as he jumped to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains, it's a kid, he's runnin' back up ter the school."

In the blink of an eye Harry was on his feet and at the window beside Hagrid. Alhena already knew, they all did, but Harry's groan only confirmed their worst nightmares.

The next week brought with it nothing but anxiety as they all waited for Draco to report Hagrid's little secret. After all the smile he wore continuously said that he was dying for the opportunity to do just that.

"You have to do something." Harry urged, "Find out what he knows."

"Oh yes, that should go over real well." Alhena snapped, helping tend to the baby dragon and maintain her studies had left her more than just a bit on edge, "How do you suppose I go about that Harry? Hello Draco would you be a dear and tell me what exactly you saw while spying on us last week in Hagrid's hut? A baby dragon you say? I think you've gone a bit mad."

"Sounds good to me." Ron said with a shrug and the look Alhena gave him in response silenced him.

"Harry, there's nothing we can do but convince Hagrid to get rid of that blasted dragon." She sighed heavily.

"There's no chance of that happening, he's already named it and everything." Hermione said ruefully as she took a seat.

"You smell smoky." Ron commented.

"Curtesy of Norbert." Hermione huffed.

Over the following week they had worked together to help Hagrid take care of Norbert. Every free moment they had seemed to have been spent either doing homework or battling a dragon.

"How is it, I always end up with you three when things like this happen?" Alhena asked one evening as they were all making their way back up to the castle.

"So you're saying you don't find the dragon fascinating?" Ron challenged.

"I never said that." She admitted.

"Then stop complaining." Ron grumbled, pushing the doors to the castle open.

It was all starting to become too much for all of them when they finally managed to convince Hagrid to let Charlie take Norbert to the dragon reservation in Romania. No sooner had they gotten the news however had Ron joined them at lunch with a bandaged hand.

"Ron, I'm no mediwitch but I'm pretty sure your hand shouldn't look like that." Alhena remarked, eyeing the wound.

"That stupid dragon bit me!" Ron growled.

"You need to go see Madam Pomphrey." Hermione urged

"It'll be okay." Ron assured, flinching when Alhena poked his hand.

"Oh yes, completely fine." She mocked.

As it would turn out, the next day Ron went to the hospital wing. His hand was swollen and oozing puss so he was left with no other choice.

"That oaf Hagrid has a dragon." Draco said that night when only he and Alhena were in the common room, "And I know you, Potter, Weasley, and Granger are going to help get rid of it."

Alhena tensed but quickly composed herself, looking up from writing her Charms essay to give him a bemused look.

"What a ridiculous idea, as if someone would be stupid enough to keep a dragon in a wooden hut." She said, adding a bit of a mocking laugh to her tone, "Besides, how would four first years get rid of a dragon?"

"Weasley's brother, it's here in this letter." Draco said, holding up Charlie's letter and waving it with a smug look.

"You don't honestly think this means you win, do you?" Alhena challenged.

"I always win." Draco said with a laugh receiving only a smirk in response.

The next day Alhena was in the hospital wing with Ron when Harry and Hermione showed up in time to find out just what they had coming.

"How thick do you have to be," Alhena began, trying not to yell, "to leave a secret letter about a dragon pick-up in a textbook?"

"Malfoy knows?" Ron asked sheepish, trying his best to shrink away from her.

"And then some." She snapped, "You had better hope we manage to pull this off Ronald."

It was a relief when the day finally came that they would be meeting Charlie's friends and giving Norbert away. Harry and Hermione decided that it would be best for Alhena to stay behind, this way it through Draco off their trail.

"Just be careful." Alhena warned.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry." Harry assured.

"You just keep Malfoy occupied." Hermione ordered.

"Just how would you like me to do that?" Alhena sighed, "You lot seem under the impression that I have some effect on him or something."

"Definitely or something." Harry laughed.

Later that night Alhena was in the common room, she had a book open in her lap but was finding it rather difficult to focus on what she was reading when Draco was sitting across from her watching her intently.

"Waiting for something?" Alhena asked when it was only the two of them.

"Shouldn't you be leaving to meet up with your little friends?" He answered, grey eyes flickering to the clock on the mantel that read six minutes past eleven.

"Are you still under the impression that somehow Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I are going to smuggle a dragon out of the castle?"

"Not Weasley, he's no help to anyone, but the rest of you are up to something." Draco sneered in response.

"Yet, I'm right here." Alhena said.

Realization seemed to hit Draco suddenly. He was quickly on his feet, face darkening as he realized he had been tricked. As the common room door shut behind him, Alhena could only hope that she had given Harry and Hermione enough time to make it to the tallest tower.

"Can you believe this?" Draco shouted the next morning, it was Saturday and as there was no quidditch and no classes there were more students than usual in the common room, "I was trying to prove there was a crime going on yet I still got detention! Not to mention that bloody McGonagall didn't even believe me!"

"It's your own fault." Alhena commented from one of the desks doing a Transfiguration essay.

"How can you say something like that?" Pansy scoffed, "Draco was doing what was right, it's that Potter who's in the wrong."

"Draco was still out of bed, if he were really trying to do what was right he would have gone to a professor instead of trying to catch Harry himself." Alhena shot back.

"So you're on Potter's side?" Pansy accused.

"Not at all." Alhena said, "Harry and the others were just as stupid as Draco and now they all have to deal with the consequences."

"I can't believe you!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Enough." Draco snapped, effectively silencing Pansy.

Alhena began rolling up her parchment but as her gaze met Draco's she smirked. He almost looked impressed, as though she had pulled off some great performance, as she passed by the couch on her way to the dormitories.

"I know what you can do for me." Draco shouted after her.

"What?" Alhena asked, confused as she turned to face him.

"You still owe me a Christmas present." He reminded her.

"I only give gifts to my friends."

She then turned and disappeared down the stairs.

After that it was a long few weeks and everyday it seemed Harry, Hermione, and Neville were pushed further and further away from the other Gryffindors.

"It'll be okay." Alhena said though not even she believed her words as even Mira turned her back on them.

"Easy for you to say, Slytherin's victory is all but sealed." Hermione sighed.

"Is winning the house cup really that important to you?"

"Yes." Harry answered, pushing his eggs around on his plate.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It was our own fault Ali, if only we had remembered the cloak." Hermione said with a bitter smile.

"No, this is because of Hagrid and that stupid dragon." Ron snapped.

At that moment Professor McGonagall showed up, handing Neville, Hermione, and Harry each a slip of paper. Glancing over, Alhena saw Professor Snape handing a slip to Draco as well.

"And now we have detention tonight!" Harry groaned.

"But there's so much work we have to get done." Hermione said, practically on the verge of tears.

"I can help with that." Alhena said, perking up now that there was something she could actually do to help.

"Really?" Ron asked, mouth falling open.

"No, we need to do our own work." Hermione sighed.

"Speak for yourself." Ron scoffed.

"You," Alhena said, her attention on Ron, "can do your own work."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, "And I thought you were one of the good Slytherins."

"There is no such thing as a good Slytherin." Alhena retorted with a smirk as she stood up, "I'll see you all at lunch."

Hermione had forced Harry to turn down her offer of helping with homework while Ron did nothing but complain, this left Alhena sitting in the common room reading now that her own homework was complete. The common room was completely empty but as it neared one in the morning the common room door opened. Draco walked in looking as pale as one of the ghosts and without a word he collapsed onto one of the couches.

"Rough night?" Alhena asked, glancing up from a rather interesting book on magical beasts to look at him.

"There are things worse than werewolves in that forest." Draco responded, visibly trembling at some memory.

"Would it be wrong of me to say sweet dreams?" Alhena snickered, returning her attention to her book until she heard Draco shift on the couch then looked back at him.

"Think you're funny do you?" Draco snapped, "You'd be no better had you seen what I have tonight."

"Creatures in the dark can be fought, it's the monsters inside you that you should really be afraid of." Alhena countered.

She and Draco sat in silence for some time, just staring at one another. At least ten minutes had passed by the time Draco stood up and walked over to her.

"Don't expect me to say I'm sorry." He said.

"Why would I expect you, the great Draco Malfoy, to apologize for anything?" Alhena asked.

"Friends?" Draco asked, holding out his hand to her, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Friends." Alhena agreed after a long moment of contemplation, taking his hand.

"Does this mean I get my present now?"

"What do you want?"

"Help me study." Draco ordered.

There was little more than a week left before exams were set to begin and it left most students more than a little on edge. Hermione was rarely seen without a book and while Alhena was no better she at least allowed herself to take breaks during meals. On top of her own studies Alhena had taken, whether because of a present she owed him or because of whatever excuse for a friendship they had, to helping Draco study as well.

One afternoon Alhena was in the courtyard going over her Charms notes with Draco. They had already covered Potions but as Charms was Draco's worst class Alhena thought it best to get as much studying in for that class as possible before covering any other subjects. It was during this study session that they had been rudely interrupted.

"Keeping the company of Slytherins now Ali?"

Alhena looked up with a glare, things between her and the others had been tense lately as no one approved of her forgiving Draco. They had all, Harry especially, made their opinions on the matter crystal clear and perhaps that was another reason Alhena had been so determined to help Draco as much as possible as well as do her own studying. Harry was alone, most likely on his way to the Great Hall to join the others for lunch, but now he stood in front of them with a cross look on his face.

"Better than magic mirrors Harry." Alhena shot back, turning her attention back to the notes in her hand to correct the mistake Draco had just made, "No it's LeviOsa, not LeviosA."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's no such thing as a good Slytherin.", probably one of my favorite lines in this story thus far. Being a Slytherin myself, and a very proud one at that, this line is more a stab at all those people who believe you must be evil if you're in Slytherin.


	5. A Year Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first year has arrived and with it final exams and rule breaking on behalf of Gryffindor.

The warming weather meant that more and more students could be found outside during free times. For Alhena there was something peaceful about studying outside under a tree by the lake. Perhaps it was because it reminded her that first year was almost over and that studying and exams wouldn't last forever. Regardless of the reason, she was more often than not found outside these days and it just so happened to be where she was now.

Surrounded by stacks of books, countless scrolls of notes, and her study buddy, Alhena was currently lost in a book of Transfiguration. With Hermione's help, she was maintaining a passing grade in the class but to pass the exams chances are she would have to eat the textbook. At least now things made sense to her but the fact of not knowing what would be expected of them made her anxious.

Beside her Draco shifted, knocking a stack of books over. Alhena practically growled as she placed her book down to restack the books. There was no temptation like having a Potions book in her hand but somehow she managed to force herself to place it on top of the stack and return to her Transfiguration studying.

"This is ridiculous." Draco snapped, glaring down at a star chart in his lap.

"What's wrong this time?"

"Why do we need to know how many moons Jupiter has or the position of Mars on Thursday?"

"Because it's what we need to know in order to pass the class." Alhena answered, "If you'd rather be a first year again then just run along, I'm sure you can find Crabbe and Goyle in the Great Hall."

"Come off it." He hissed, tossing the star chart aside in favor of a Potions book.

Alhena herself had put down the Transfiguration book but that was to pick up notes she had taken during class. She would have given anything to know what Professor McGonagall would have them do for their exam. Reading through some of the text on switching spells, she was just contemplating maybe doing some actual practice when Draco made a noise.

"What is it now?" She groaned, glancing over at him.

"What are the key ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion?"

"Do you even know how to read?" Alhena snapped in response, "The key ingredients are Lethe River Water, Mistletoe Berries, and Valerian Sprigs. And before you even have a chance to ask, the one thing every potion needs to be complete is some component of magic."

"You know you're a right ass!" Draco snapped in response, "None of this makes sense, how am I supposed to learn anything?"

He tossed the books on the ground then they sat there in silence glaring at one another. Alhena closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Clearing her mind was difficult as it was cluttered with everything she had learned over the past nine months but somehow she managed. When she opened her eyes again she saw Draco still glaring, she ignored him and reached over to grab various scrolls.

"Here, maybe you'll understand my notes better than a textbook." Alhena said, holding the scrolls out to him as a peace offering.

"Are you sure I'll be able to understand all the big words?" Draco shot back as he took the scrolls.

"If you don't, I'm sure you'll have no qualms about bothering me to tell me so."

There were no days left, tomorrow final exams would begin and everyone seemed to be trying to get in as much last minute studying as they could. While some common rooms might have been on the calmer side, with everyone waiting for the next day, the Slytherin common room was its usual flow. For the first time this bothered Alhena to the point she retreated to the dormitories to continue studying.

When the next day arrived they were first faced with Potions, much to the relief of Alhena. They were tasked with completely a Forgetfulness Potion and it couldn't have gone more smoothly. But with every good thing there was a bad thing to follow. The Transfiguration final was next and Alhena's stomach churned at the very thought. They would be doing the exam with the Gryffindors, something that did little to help her nerves as she and Hermione seemed to have some unspoken bout of intellectual competition. In Transfiguration they were expected to turn a mouse into a snuff box while Professor McGonagall oversaw their performance.

They had an hour to complete the exam and even Alhena had to admit that one hour was more than enough time to turn a mouse into a snuff box. Hermione was the first one done, of course, and was released, this suddenly put an unspeakable amount of pressure onto Alhena as she thought what it would be like to be the only one left in the room as time ran out. Giving her head a shake Alhena forced herself to focus, she wouldn't get anywhere with thoughts like that, and gripped her wand tightly. She looked down at her mouse and it stared back at her with large brown eyes, wondering what it was doing there.

Looking into the curious eyes of the mouse didn't do her much good either as she wondered what it must be like to be the mice, scared and alone, surrounded by large creatures pointing wooden sticks at them. Clutching her head and squeezing her eyes shut, Alhena tried to get a grip on herself. The continuous sound of the classroom door opening and closing causing her anxiety to sky rocket until finally she gave her wand a wave. Her mouth dropped open as she stared down at the beautiful decorated snuff box that replaced the mouse in front of her. A small wave of remorse for her mouse washed over her but as Professor McGonagall placed a hand on her shoulder, the shadow of a smile on her face, the mouse was all but forgotten as she jumped up and hurried out of the room.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" Hermione exclaimed, waiting outside the room for Harry and Ron to finish.

"To be honest, I don't think I could have done it without your help Hermione." Alhena said with a smile, "Thank you."

She carried on down the corridor before Hermione could gush over how it was all her hard work.

The next few days passed in a blur of exams and a rush of the coming summer until it was over. They had completed their first year and were left with little under a week to enjoy the nice weather outside the castle.

"Finally!" Ron groaned as he collapsed into the grass.

"It wasn't that bad." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, "I actually found it rather easy."

"Lucky you." Mira scoffed.

"So now what?" Pyxis asked, falling back and staring up at the sky.

"We relax then we go home." Alhena answered.

"Then it's off to Ireland in two weeks and a week after that to France." Mira added, "Then it's a month in Italy."

"Sounds like you guys have a busy summer." Harry sighed.

"You have no idea." Mira laughed.

"And I'll be spending the entire time trying to forget a three-headed dog, a magic mirror, and a baby dragon." Alhena added.

"What?" Pyxis asked, looking over at her with a confused look.

"Don't worry Harry, mum's already said you can come stay with us for the summer." Ron chimed in.

"Wait, what did you say Ali?" Harry asked, the look on his face contorting as though he were trying to figure something out.

"That I'll be spending the summer forgetting our extracurricular activities." Alhena answered, "And hopefully Hagrid won't have anymore surprises for us next year."

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and starting off in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

Mira, Pyxis, and Alhena watched in confusion as Ron and Hermione hurried off after Harry. All three of them shook their heads, electing to enjoy the nice day rather than chase after them. It wouldn't be until the next day that they would all find out just what the three of them had been up to the previous afternoon.

"Do the three of you honestly have a death wish?"

It hadn't taken Alhena long to track down Ron and Hermione. Harry was unconscious in the hospital wing and she had caught them as they were making their way down to breakfast.

"We didn't-"

"You knew exactly what you were doing." Alhena hissed, cutting Ron off.

"Alhena, please calm down and let us explain." Hermione begged, "It was Vol- well....you-know-who,"

"Voldemort?" Alhena asked condescendingly then the anger was back on her face, "You went, wherever you went, to chase after Voldemort?"

"Will you stop saying the name?" Ron snapped, "Blimey, you're worse than Harry."

"Aunt Eri said there's nothing to be afraid, it's only a name." Alhena defended.

"The name of the man who killed Harry's parents." Ron shot back.

"The name of the man you chased after last night." Alhena retorted.

"He was after something, something that would bring him back, we had to do something." Hermione said, hoping to end the glaring between Ron and Alhena, "Professor McGonagall wouldn't listen when we tried to tell her, if we didn't go down that trapped door then you-know-who would have come back."

"I can't believe you three." Alhena sighed, her anger fading, "You could have died."

"We know." Ron huffed, "But someone had to do something."

"Ronald!"

The three of them turned to see Mira making her way down the hall, face as red as a tomato. Alhena turned to face Ron with a smirk.

"Now you have Mira to deal with."

By the time Harry awoke it was nearly time to return home. They all visited him in the hospital wing everyday, trying to help him pass the time until Madam Pomphrey would let him leave. It was the afternoon before the end of year feast and as everyone else was packing their things it was only Alhena and Harry in the hospital wing.

"You haven't yelled at me yet." Harry said as Alhena was reading the back of a chocolate frog card.

"I got to Ron and Hermione first." She explained without looking at him, "They explained, very vaguely, what happened."

"So, you don't want to yell at me?" Harry asked, a hopeful smile making his green eyes light up.

"Oh I want to yell at you, but then Madam Pomphrey would kick me out and I wouldn't be able to eat your candy." Alhena answered then looked over at him with a serious expression, "You're a complete idiot, you're lucky nothing serious happened to you, Ron, or Hermione. In the future you need to not be such a Gryffindor but you've already proven that you're incapable of that, so at the very least try not to get yourself killed."

The smile remained on Harry's face as he reached over and took her hand though frowned as she immediately pulled her hand from his. Later that night at the feast, Alhena was among the other Slytherins who beamed with pride at the way emerald and silver colored the Great Hall. She paid little mind to what Professor Dumbledore was saying, they had already reached the end therefore these last minute points couldn't actually be counted. Then the banners changed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alhena exclaimed as everyone but Slytherin house began cheering.

There were shocked expressions on the faces of the people around her, as none of them had ever heard her speak any louder than a casual tone it wasn't surprising. As food appeared on the platters in front of them, none of the Slytherins seemed to bothered to eat though they still filled their plates. Having the victory ripped away from them in such a way would ruin anyone's mood.

The next day they were all boarding the train and in a matter of hours they would be back in London rejoining their families. Alhena was in a compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pyxis, and Mira, none of whom she was in much of a mood to be seeing at the moment.

"Don't be a sore loser Ali." Harry teased as the train pulled away from Hogsmeade Station.

"Well sorry that not all of us earned our points by nearly dying." Alhena retorted, turning her attention to watch the landscape out the window.

"Don't be like that Alhena." Mira laughed.

"All I'm saying is you shouldn't be so proud of a victory that required such recklessness." Alhena said without looking at any of them and shrugged her shoulder.

"Yup, she's a sore loser." Ron said, laughing along with Mira.

After that they all seemed to give Alhena the peace she wanted until they neared King's Cross. They had all changed into their muggle clothing. Mira and Pyxis ran ahead of them as Harry walked slowly with Ron and Hermione, trying to take in as much time with them as possible.

The three of them passed through the portal before Alhena and when she came through she saw him join a group of three, very unpleasant looking, people. The blonde woman who glared at Harry with such loathing caught her attention.

"Ali?"

Alhena looked over at her aunt but almost immediately her attention was back on the blonde woman. Without warning the woman looked over at them, her blue eyes first piercing Aunt Eridanus with a vicious glare but when her eyes met Alhena's her looked softened as though she too sensed what Alhena sensed.

"I feel like I should know that woman." Alhena said, more to herself but loud enough for her aunt to hear.

"That's Petunia Dursley, she's the older sister of Lily Potter and Iris Evans." Aunt Eri explained with a tightness in her voice, "But why don't we go home now and you can tell your uncle and I about your first year?"

As she walked away with her family, Alhena turned to catch one last glimpse of Petunia Dursley ushering Harry along, glancing around every now and again with a mistrusting look at the people around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris Evans  
> A character of creation


End file.
